


Submission

by fucking-androids (Reyire), scruffyperv (Vyntacular)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Brat, Breathplay, Bruises, Choking, Come, Come Fetish, D/s, Degradation, Gavin has issues, Impact Play, M/M, Masturbation, Nines is a good Dom, Oral Sex, Punishments, Restraints, SSC, Throat Fucking, brat taming, csa mention, eventual explicit sex, funishments, kind of AU to Control, pain play, rape mention, smoking/cigarette use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/fucking-androids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyntacular/pseuds/scruffyperv
Summary: Gavin, by his own assessment, has been doing a great job surviving on his own up until now. Sometimes he just needs a bit of sex to keep him grounded and help him forget his problems... too bad he has an awful taste in partners. When RK900, Nines, transfers into his department from the FBI, Gavin is skeptical of this new 'Connor clone' but he's never one to pass up a challenge. So when Nines suggests he might be more fun than Gavin's current Dom, Gavin decides a new playmate might be fun.Unfortunately for Gavin, Nines is a little too good and now Gavin can't stop coming back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another 900Gavin fic for y'all. When we were on vacation, we were in the middle of writing ' _Knights and Princes_ ' and my Hank came to me and was like "so that's really fluffy, can we write something more dark in the meantime?" and I was like, sure why not? And then this came out of it?? I saw at the end of Control, people were kind clamoring for more intense 900Gavin stuff, and well, here you are! It does go into really intense BDSM stuff and also discussing some abuse later on, so be aware of that. So, uh, other than that, enjoy! And thank you all for loving Control so much!!! We have so many more fics coming your way~ - Connor / Nines
> 
> PS: I've been letting my Hank help me write the tags, is it obvious??

**_Submission_ **  
_Chapter One_

Gavin had been assigned a new partner and was livid. They said it was an honor, that he was lucky he was getting the new guy from the FBI. Gavin just didn’t want anyone in his fucking stuff, especially not his work. That was the only fucking thing he had any pride in anymore, fucking damnit.

“Why don’t I get a choice in this?”

“Because you’ve been skirting getting a partner for ages, and you need to work better with your coworkers. You’ll never get Anderson’s position if you can’t learn to function as part of a team.”

Gavin cursed and turned to storm out of the room. He hated when Fowler was right. And there he fucking was, the new tin can in the DPD. Anderson’s plastic pet’s fucking twin. How the hell did that even work? Were they related? Did they even fucking know each other? He grit his teeth as he stormed past his new partner and sat down in his chair without bothering to acknowledge him. This was shit.

The clone was turning to acknowledge him when Connor appeared. He was welcoming Nines to the department in his infernally polite way, cocked his head toward Gavin and said something obnoxiously snarky about him. He scoffed, but they were walking away before he could retort. Piece of shit androids… But he couldn’t help watching them walk away. As similar as they looked side to side, they were totally different from behind. Connor still walked a little stiff, but Nines’ gait was purposeful and confident... and he had a fantastic ass.

Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. If Gavin could overlook the fact that he was disturbingly similar to Connor he might even think this new guy was good looking.

 

Nines had his new partner pointed out to him and the only thing he took in was that the man was angry; but Nines wanted to laugh. He was angry like a kitten, but the man clearly thought he was a tiger.

“Gavin Reed’s your new partner. I’m sorry, he’s kind of a douche.” Connor gave him a sympathetic smile.

“No problem. I can handle that type well.” he replied. There were lots of people back in Quantico that had to learn that lesson the hard way. Oh well. At least he got some fun out of it.

Connor just laughed and then showed him around the station. It was a good thirty minutes before he returned to his new desk which was facing Gavin’s. Connor returned to his desk with his partner.

“I’m Nines,” the android introduced himself. “You must be Gavin Reed, then. I hope we can work well together.”

Gavin looked up at the man standing over him and folded his arms over his chest. “Yeah, whatever. Look, you do your work and we won’t have anything to fight about. Got it?” God he hated relying on other people, they always fucking let him down.

Nines attempted to stifle a laugh but didn’t do the best job. “Whatever you say.” he murmured before taking a seat. Gavin’s kitten-like anger made him more adorable than intimidating. He looked over the other man, curious. Nines wasn’t too new to mixing business and pleasure .. and he didn’t hate what he saw at any rate. It did get him into some trouble at his last job but he was confident he’d just be more picky this time.

Gavin’s blood fucking boiled at that stifled laugh. Bastard. He contemplated starting a fight now to establish that he didn’t take shit, but one of the patrol officers stepped up just then to announce they had a case. Gavin stood up and grabbed his jacket. He’d just have to see how long he could go before clocking the arrogant hunk of plastic.

***

Gavin was outside having a smoke, trying to burn through the frustration that was eating at him today. It wasn’t working. He was antsy, frustrated, and nothing was calming the jumpy feeling in his bones. He needed a fucking break, that’s what he needed, but there was just that bastard up his ass 24/7. Gavin got everything fucking done, just not as particularly as Nines liked it. Nitpicky fuck.

He stared his new partner down as the android glared at him and the cigarette he’d lit up despite being told they needed to go inside and do paperwork. “I would not have the evidence in your possession any longer than necessary, come inside and put in the paper work correctly.”

“I already told you, after my fucking smoke.”

“I’m sure you can get your nicotine fix at a more opportune time but if not I can always recite some statistics on lung cancer for you.” Nines frowned. Gavin was always fucking around. He did get his work done, but on his own schedule. It was irritating .. though his anger was still just as unthreatening as always.

Gavin smirked around his cigarette. “Please do.” He took a long drag and leaned in to blow it out in a thick plume around his face. For a second his groin ached at the sight as he pictured this imposing man on top of him, cigarette smoke clouding the room. He clenched his teeth, narrowly avoiding biting into the filter, and spat back: “Please remind me how quickly my nicotine fix is going to kill me.”

“Not as soon as I might.” Nines replied. Swiftly he slid a hand into Gavin’s coat pocket to pull the evidence out. “If you don’t play nice, I won’t either.” He slipped inside the doors to the precinct quickly, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Gavin was momentarily caught off guard by Nines leaning in. In that moment he found himself frozen, nerves tingling with anticipation .. And then the bastard was gone, with the evidence. This time he did bite through the filter, and he cursed in frustration at the broken cigarette hitting the ground. “Bastard!” He snapped after Nines as he ground the butt out beneath his foot.

Just to be a contrary ass, he lit up another cigarette and leaned against the wall again. He’d come inside once he was good and fucking ready.

***

Apparently what he’d needed was a good fuck. The sort that left you walking funny for a couple of days with bruises in places you forgot could bruise. Stiff and sore in the best of ways, Gavin leaned back in his chair and hissed with satisfaction when his tailbone hit the backrest. If Nines was already in, he was off doing something else. Good, Gavin fucking hated mornings. He scrolled through news articles lazily, looking for something entertaining to catch his eye.

Nines was across the room; Gavin hadn’t seen him. He’d seen Gavin though, and he saw the bruises on the other man’s neck. It infuriated and frustrated him. He didn’t have a good reason for it either. He’d thought about fucking Gavin, sure. Wiping that smug look off his face and making him cry and beg; it would be perfect for a kitten like Gavin. But to feel possessive over something he didn’t own; that surprised him. He hadn’t owned anyone for quite some time.

Frowning he strolled almost soundlessly up behind Gavin’s chair. “Being lazy again, Reed?” he said when he was unusually close.

Gavin twitched when Nines came up behind him, the action causing him to jolt and press back into the chair in ways that ached a little less than pleasantly. He exhaled sharply, teeth clenched. “What the fuck, Nines?” Always fucking sneaking up on him.

“Just making sure you’re on your toes,” Nines sat down at his desk. “Nice bruises.” he added, his tone slightly mocking.

Gavin coughed. What the fuck did he say? Absently his hand flew up to the nape of his neck and, he sucked in air, yes… The bastard had left a bruise where he literally couldn’t see. That probably explained the ache to his otherwise tension-free shoulders. There was a momentary war within the detective and then, with a taunting grin, he replied: “Like what you see, prick?”

“Not really.” the android shrugged nonchalantly. “I could do a better job.” he added, looking at his terminal but watching Gavin out of the corner of his eye.

A shiver ran up his spine and he bit down on his tongue to keep from grinning with excitement. After a breath he let himself answer. “You think so? I’d like to see you prove it.”

“I know you would.”

Gavin just rolled his eyes. “I’ll believe it when I fucking see it.” But he was fucking curious, he had to admit that. Did androids actually get off on this sort of shit too? What would it be like to have a fucking android over you like that? Degrading as shit. He huffed roughly and tried to re-focus on his terminal. It wasn’t even on yet. “Damnit,” he hissed and powered the damn thing on. Trying to look at anything other than Nines.

Nines eyed his partner up and couldn’t help but smile at how frustrated the other man was. He was just so positively easy to unhinge. “Come see me when those bruises heal. I like to start fresh.”

Gavin bit the inside of his lip and swallowed roughly. “Fuck you,” he muttered beneath his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you guys have gotten super jazzed for this fic! I really hope you enjoy it! Thank you!!! Also, I made a [fic moodboard](https://fucking-androids.tumblr.com/post/178063955982/submission-e-ao3-link-this-is-our-newest) for this over on Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

**_Submission_ **  
_Chapter Two_

Nines paid more attention to the way Gavin moved after that. Watched for the little tell-tale signs of pain - the way he hissed when he sat down, or stiffness in his otherwise slouching stride - and the paling bruise on the back of his neck. He wanted to have an idea when this little kitten would come crawling to him, to be ready to make the brat kneel for him. But he couldn’t help but notice other little quirks. The dark circles under his eyes growing as his bruises faded, the way his posture became more defensive as the days passed or his eyes never seemed to settle on one thing for long. Paranoid, jumpy — signs of an anxiety disorder, perhaps?

About a week in, he was practically chain smoking again. He added that to his data, that Reed smoked less when he was in pain.

Much as he’d suspected, Reed approached him that afternoon. Hands shoved into his jacket pockets, looking away from him even as he slunk to him with his tail between his legs. “Hey Dipshit.” Gavin sneered as his eyes darted toward him. “You still good on your offer?” He looked mostly nonchalant, but that defensiveness was there. Fear of rejection, probably.

This whole thing was actually rather cute.

“If your bruise is gone, then yes. I haven’t rescinded my offer.” Nines reached up without hesitation and pulled back the collar of Gavin’s shirt to check. “Mmhmm. Okay. Meet me at my place at ten. Be on time. We have things to go over.”

Gavin tensed a little when Nines grabbed the back of his shirt. “Fuck,” he growled, but that stupid condescending ass look was fixated on him and he couldn’t bring himself to swat his hand away. “Fucking whatever, this better be worth my time.”

Despite the snottiness of his words, Gavin was there. He actually arrived five minutes early, but he defiantly smoked a cigarette outside and made sure to waste enough time that he rang the doorbell at almost exactly 10pm.

Nines opened the door and looked the other man up and down approvingly. “You get some points for being on time at any rate. Come in. If you want to get started right away, we need to talk about safe words and limits.” Even if it was only a one time encounter, Nines always went by the book.

Gavin chewed on his lower lip for a moment, just glaring at the other man and entered the house. “You are serious about this shit. Fine, okay. Safeword’s coffee. I don’t care what you do under my clothes, but I don’t want the office fucking knowing my business.” He glared pointedly at Nines for a second but otherwise avoided his gaze. “Just… don’t pussy-foot around me, got it? I know how much pain I can take and I’ll tell you if I can’t take more. And no lasting marks.”

Arching an eyebrow with a frown, Nines crossed his arms. “That was quick. You have this all figured out already, have you?” He shook his head. “I suppose we’ll go over my limits. There aren’t many. More than yours, I suppose, apparently, unless that wasn’t a comprehensive list.” He paused for a moment to let Gavin answer.

Gavin snorted. “I told you I fucking know what I’m okay with.” He crossed his arms defiantly. “So what’s your list?”

“Hard limits are bloodplay and any kind of injury that would require you to go to a hospital. I think that’s obvious but I’ve gotten weird requests before. I don’t cane inexperienced subs; you must respect the safeword as much as me or we do nothing. I can also safeword and stop play at any time if I’m uncomfortable. And you need to be aware this is a scene and nothing we do leaves this room. Are we clear?” Nines said his piece like it was rehearsed; a little monotone and bored.

Gavin nodded patiently as Nines went on. “Yeah. I get it. Nothing leaves this room, nothing that gets in the way with work. I’m down.”

“Follow me then.” Nines led Gavin into his bedroom, which was classy, and accented in mostly dark colors. “Do you have a preference for impact play?” he questioned, going over to a dark cherry wardrobe and opening it. It had a few different implements stored in it.

Gavin followed without saying much, just taking in the rest of the room around him. Interesting, a bit like what he’d expected. Nines looked like someone who would keep his shit just so. Did the sight of his unruly ass make Nines twitch? A smirk stretched at his lips. “Yeah. I like a little something to remember you by.” The pain helped him focus, kept him calm, but this prick didn’t need to know that. “Bruises, welts, whatever. I’ve been whipped before but caring for that shit afterward sucks.” He paused. “Would that fall too far into bloodplay for you? Single tails and shit can get a little messy, hm?”

“No, you just have to know how to use a whip properly, and then I’d adequately care for your cuts. My bloodplay limit involves using knives to make long cuts. Too messy and hard to clean up.” Nines wondered what kind of people Gavin had been playing with before. He selected a leather flogger from the wardrobe and shut it. “I don’t like getting too intense right away. Makes things over too fast.”

Gavin was still smirking as he watched the other man but inside a part of him squirmed. “Yeah, not everyone does follow up.” And he was too drunk on the pain to think about it at the time. When he’d come down _that_ was when he realized setting up some sort of follow up would be good. Oh well. “I like the idea of drawing it out, so you’ll get no complaints from me.” He eyed the flogger curiously, groin throbbing at the idea. Which brought his mind to the important question. “So, you invited me to your place instead of some club, so do I get fucked when the playing is done?” He smirked. “I’ve never been fucked by an android before.”

“If you listen, then yes, I’ll fuck you if you want.” Nines rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. “Shall we start?”

Gavin liked the sound of that. “I’d love to.” He slipped out of his jacket and looked up at Nines. “So how do you want me?” For once the edge in his voice was gone.

“Shirt off, face down on the bed.” the android flexed his arm, making sure everything was calibrated properly before he began. He always double checked before beginning any sessions.

For a moment Gavin paused in the middle of taking his shirt off, quietly admiring the android across the room. He never could’ve imagined thinking something with Connor’s face was sexy… but here he was. He stared at that one unbuttoned button and wondered what he’d have to do to get him to unbutton them further. He pulled off his shirt the rest of the way and set it aside with his jacket before doing as Nines had instructed.

He lounged, arms tucked under his chin, waiting. His back was scarred but not terribly. An experienced individual familiar with abuse and BDSM might recognize some of them: errant whip marks that had healed poorly, ancient cigarette burns, a more recent laceration from being tied up improperly. His back was a roadmap of his fucked up life, but he’d accepted that about himself a long time ago.

Nines was pondering on the brands of Gavin’s clothes (oddly enough, expensive and designer) when his eyes fell across the other man’s back. He tried not to frown deeper. No wonder he’d said ‘no lasting marks’; he had enough for one lifetime. For a moment he had this odd temptation to trace over them with his finger, to study them. He shook his head. This was just a regular session; what was he thinking? Taking a deep breath, he went back to business. 

The android tested the whip against his arm and although he didn’t experience pain the way humans did, he most certainly could analyze the force of the impact. Everything seemed in place. He went to the side of the bed and first he gently ran a hand over the spot on Gavin’s upper back he was going to hit. After a long pause, he brought the flogger down lightly across his skin.

The thwack of the whip against Nines’ arm sent a shiver racing up Gavin’s spine. His breathing increased even before Nines’ gentle touch brushed across his back, and then the flogger came down. Gavin gasped softly. “Harder.”

“I’m sorry, who is in charge here? Because it’s not you.” Nines reminded him.

Gavin grinned down into his arms. He loved indignant Doms. “Please?” he added, attempting to sound sincere and not smug.

“You didn’t tell me you were a brat.” the android answered. He brought the next hit down but with only a little more force behind it then the first one.

Gavin tilted his head so that he could see the android above him. “You never asked.” The next hit elicited a gasp and a faint sigh. “Harder, please?” He asked softly before nestling his head back against his arm.

“Stop asking. It will get harder when I want it to.” Nines almost growled this time. It’s not like he’d never had subs that talked back before but Gavin really didn’t know his place. To prove his point, he again brought the flogger down but only a fraction harder than before.

Oh, that was annoying. Usually he could plead and get what he wanted. He grumbled a little, the act causing him to moan softly when the flogger hit him again, but he didn’t request anything… Though it did make him wonder if he could irk the man into increasing his impacts. That also worked on occasion..

Nines was pleased with the silence and as a reward, he hit harder this time. Enough to sting a little at least. He was sure Gavin didn’t get all those marks from Doms taking time to warm him up first. But Nines didn’t play that way; he never would.

Gavin let out a blissful little moan at the first honest sting he received. Okay, he could do silence. Or he could at least try. His breathing picked up, excitement clear.

The android smirked to himself as he shifted position a little and ran his hand over a spot just under Gavin’s other shoulder blade, above where he’d been hitting. He brought the flogger down lightly again.

Gavin visibly deflated when the flogger came down lightly again. His jaw clenched in a sneer. Oh really? Really? He held his tongue for now, focused on the way the light sting lingered on his flesh, and tried his hardest not to ask for more. Tried to believe that Nines would give him what he wanted if he was just fucking quiet. He hated being quiet.

Nines tried not to laugh at the clear disappointment in Gavin’s posture. He needed to learn patience and obedience, clearly. Smiling to himself, he brought the flogger down again, harder this time.

Gavin let out a sigh of relief at the firmer impact. He didn’t say anything, but some of the tension that had been building in him eased slightly.

“It’s nice to know you can be quiet.” the android said and used enough force to sting.

Gavin tensed again, glared at his damn arms, and was rewarded for being silent with a proper hit. His breath came out in a rush and it took all of his will power not to beg for more.

Nines rubbed both of the spots he’d started to warm up and then brought the flogger down rapidly across both.

Gavin resisted the urge to bite his lip to keep quiet, and damn good too, because Nines’ next hit made him flinch in surprise and then moan desperately. “Nnn, _yes_.” He trembled slightly, pressing his lips together as his breathing picked up again. This was much better.

The android slowly let the force of his hits build as he kept smacking Gavin’s back, watching the beautiful red marks start to appear and crisscross. He stopped after a harsh one to trace them and press his fingers in. “More?” he questioned, checking in with Gavin, although he was sure he knew the answer.

The harder he got, the more noise Gavin made. Gasping and twitching, moaning and sighing. By the time Nines paused to touch the growing welts, Gavin actually whimpered as he arched into the touch. “I can take more. Yes.” He shuddered, excited.

Nines dug his fingers in deeper. “Lovely,” he breathed out. He’d been monitoring Gavin closely, as he suspected that the other man didn’t know quite when to stop himself, but he was aware that they weren’t finished quite yet. He swung the flogger with as much force as he was comfortable using; any more past that and it might result in injuries.

Gavin moaned softly, breathing hitching as his heart thudded in his ears. Lovely wasn’t something he usually heard, but it pleased him more than usual. The next hits made Gavin cry out, delight and pain mixing into a needy sound. “Fuck,” he gasped, fingers clenching at the blankets beneath him as his eyes watered. “Coffee.” The word was a sigh of relief and pleasure, but he knew he couldn’t take much more before the pain compounded into something truly painful.

“Good boy,” Nines praised; he didn’t get to hit that hard often and he would have probably safe worded himself if Gavin had asked for more. He set aside the flogger to get cleaned later and sat on the bed next to the other man. He gently ran his fingertips across Gavin’s neck. “You did very well and you listened. Do you want me to fuck you while it still hurts?”

He liked that praise and he smiled into the crook of his arm to hide that satisfaction. Then Nines’ fingers brushed his neck and he whimpered with need at the words the android spoke. “Fuck yes, please.”

“Clothes off and then on your hands and knees. Do you want me to come inside and if so, a little or a lot?” Nines asked; it was routine for him. He started unbuttoning his shirt methodically. He acted like this was as-per-usual, but he was excited to fuck Gavin; he’d been hard for awhile now, which was a little unusual. Not all of his submissives turned him on like this.

Gavin slid off his pants and his boxers in one go, shuddering as the fabric brushed him. He’d been aching for relief ever since Nines had first brushed the marks he’d left behind, his cock was dripping precome as he rolled, hissing softly as he twisted, up onto his knees. He glanced over his shoulder as the man’s question seemed to finally process through his aroused haze. “Can you fucking decide that?” He bit his lip as he felt heat rise in his cheeks. “Yeah, come inside me. A lot.” 

“Yes, I can decide that,” Nines responded, shedding the rest of his clothing quickly. He retrieved a bottle of lube from a drawer nearby and started with his fingers. He knew Gavin would whine about it and he was looking forward to it. He positioned himself behind the other man and roughly started working a finger inside of him.

Gavin expected Nines’ cock, he was surprised to feel fingers instead. The human huffed in frustration. “Really? Just fuck me, I can take it.” But he still pressed his hips down into the pressure of being entered. “It’s not as if I’m a fucking virgin.”

Nines just laughed and worked in another finger. “I knew you’d talk back.”

Gavin hesitated and let out a disgruntled huff. “Do I need to stay quiet now too?”

“No. But you need to let me do my fucking job, Gavin.” Nines said, his tone disapproving. He shoved in the third finger and began to slide them quickly in and out before his partner could respond.

Gavin gasped and rocked his ass back into the fingers stretching him wider. “Good, but I don’t fucking need it.” He groaned softly. “I need your cock.”

“When was this ever about what _you_ need?” mocked Nines, moving his fingers in deeper to press against Gavin’s prostate. “If you listen, you get my cock. I thought we were clear on that.”

Gavin glared down at his fists clenched in the bedsheets as he rut back against Nines’ fingers like a fucking dog in heat. Goddamnit.. “It’s _not_.” He spat in frustration but he didn’t persist. He let Nines use his ass how he wanted and damn it felt good but also damned frustrating. He was dying for more, to be fucked until he couldn’t walk, until he couldn’t think about how fucked up he was.

Once Gavin had properly quieted down, Nines removed his fingers finally. It would be a pity if he accidentally came from just that. He lined his cock up and pushed all the way in one movement, holding back a groan. Gavin’s ass was pleasantly tight.

Gavin shuddered when Nines pulled his fingers out and then immediately replaced them with his cock. His arms nearly fucking gave out on him, but he rocked back instead, pressing himself hard into Nines’ thrust as he swallowed a sob of pleasure. “F-Fuck, you’re big.” He gasped, his whole body quaking as he tried to adjust to the cock inside of him.

Nines kept one hand on Gavin’s hip and with the other pressed into the marks he’d left on his back. “This is why you need to listen to me,” he said, feeling the other man tighten up against him. He waited a brief moment and then started moving. 

Gavin trembled as he pressed back, rocking himself against Nines’ cock. It felt amazing on its own, but the sensation of his hands on his body - holding him close, stroking the marks he’d made - it was almost more than he could handle. “I’ll listen,” he whimpered eagerly. Then Nines was moving and Gavin let everything fall apart. He didn’t have to worry about being noisy, he didn’t have to worry about begging too much, he just got to be.

The android’s movements were smooth, sliding into Gavin at just the right angle. He’d expected the other man to be loud; but he hadn’t expected to want it so much. “You must like android cock since you won’t shut up,” he teased. “I’d like to hear more though. Cry for me, Gavin.” Nines ran his fingertips across his back again, the light touch contrasting with how hard he was fucking his partner.

Gavin was breathless when Nines’ voice drew him back to reality. When had his arms given out? All that was registering was Nines, relentlessly hammering him, and the man’s voice like a drug in his ear. Why was it so good? “It’s so fucking good,” he whimpered. But Nines actually wanted to hear him? For some reason that made his head spin. He let out a sob as Nines’ fingers stroked his back, pain springing up in the wake of those tender touches.

Nines could feel the way Gavin’s ass clenched against his cock and his legs were trembling so much that the android worried for a moment he couldn’t hold up his own weight. “You’re going to come for me now, aren’t you?” he mocked, gripping the other man’s hips tightly to support him. “Because you’re so fucking filthy, letting an android fuck you up like this.”

It was a good thing Nines was supporting his weight, because Gavin wasn’t doing a very good job of it. “Yes yes yes,” he sobbed, hardly aware of the words escaping him. Nines’ words registered like a fog, made his stomach twist in ways he hadn’t expected to love, and he let himself come at last. His whole body quaked and, at last, his strength escaped him, but Nines was holding him tight, keeping him in place as he used him.

Gavin’s body still shook every time the android pounded inside of the spent man. It was gorgeous. Finally, Nines came with a groan, filling up Gavin so much the come already began leaking down the inside of his thighs. When he pulled out, he gently dropped the other man to the bed and then sat back for a moment to admire his work.

Gavin liked the sound of Nines groaning, that little hint of satisfied surrender, and then he was _full_. He cried out despite himself, lifting his hands impulsively to his lips even though they did nothing to stop the desperate, horny noises escaping him. He didn’t expect to feel Nines come so much even though he’d asked for it and the impossibility of it all made his heart flutter wildly. It he hadn’t just came harder than he’d ever come in his life, he was pretty certain he’d be coming all over again. Finally Nines dropped him and Gavin collapsed limply into the bed.

“It’s coming out,” he whimpered softly as another spasm rocked through him.

“I know, dear, it’s okay,” Nines said, soothingly. He traced a finger along the wet mess in a pleased way. “I’ll be right back.” He went a short distance away to a chest of drawers and opened it, retrieving a few items before returning to the bed. “You ready for me to clean you up?”

Gavin pouted, even though he was really too exhausted to do much of anything for himself just then. He shuddered when the android returned, moving the bed and sending a tremor running through him. “Fuck,” he gasped and then sighed. “Yeah, that’d be good.” He smiled almost drunkenly. “I’m a fucking mess.”

“But you did perfectly,” Nines said, his voice clearly pleased. He began to clean up Gavin gently, being careful with the amount of pressure he used and how much he touched the other man. Once he was finished, Nines sat down in back of him. “Can I touch you and do you want a blanket?” he questioned. Gavin was so damn cute like this; his kitten-anger entirely extinguished and replaced by hazy joy. Nines loved it.

Somehow he liked that, the pleasure in Nines’ voice as he praised him. It made his heart beat faster than usual. “You keep water here for your humans? Then yeah, blankets and touching are fine.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t think anyone’s made me scream like that in… ever…” He was still smiling blissfully.

“I’m not sure I cared enough to make anyone scream like that in a bit.” Nines pulled a blanket over from the other side of the bed and covered Gavin with it. “Do you want your water cold or room temperature?” 

That comment caught him off guard but he couldn’t place why. Did he usually prefer keeping his playthings quiet like he had earlier in their session? Hm.. “Cold.” He pulled the blanket around him, briefly hiding his face in the soft fabric as he tried to find his head in the haze of pleasure. Every time he tried, though, his body spasmed and the pain in his ass or crisscrossing his back sent his head spinning again.

Then Nines was there and he had to leave the cozy bundle of Nines’ scent to accept the bottle he desperately needed. His hands were still trembling, but he managed to drink half the bottle without spilling it on himself, then flopped down into the bed again. “Fuck, that’s good.” The cold water, the shot of pain that raced up his spine when he hit the bed gracelessly. It was all fucking good.

Nines shifted the blanket and got under it, pulling Gavin carefully into his arms. “Don’t move again for a bit, I’ll get you more water if you need it.” He touched the other man’s face gently. Aftercare was always necessary but this time felt strangely more intimate. Maybe it was only because Gavin and himself had been working closely together for a few months.

Gavin felt… comfortable. He never felt comfortable with his Doms. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment. “Got it,” he muttered, rubbing his cheek on the android’s palm. “Your skin’s cool, it feels nice.”

The android continued to caress the other man’s face, watching his expression change with different touches. “You can rest as long as you need to, by the way. I don’t mind at all.” He didn’t but he did wonder if he was really just trying to steal a few more moments with Gavin, especially when he was able to see him like this. He was so vulnerable and happy. So completely opposite from work.

Gavin hesitated for a moment, as if the invitation jarred a reminder that this hazy bliss wasn’t ‘real’, and then he pressed his face against Nines’ hand. “Thanks,” he muttered. He could pretend everything was alright for just a while… then he’d get the fuck out. His lips pressed absently into the palm that was caressing him.

Nines felt Gavin’s lips against his skin and was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss the other man. He forced that back down quickly. They hadn’t discussed it and he didn’t want to ask; that was much too intimate for this encounter. He continued moving his fingertips across Gavin’s skin without speaking.

After five or so minutes of just laying in the other man’s arms, basking in the warmth of the blanket and the coolness of the android against him, Gavin figured it was time to pull himself back together and go. He slowly stirred and then hesitated as a nagging thought caught him. “Hey so… this a one time thing? Or if I need an android-style wrecking can I come back?”

Nines laughed softly. “You are welcome to come back for another session.”

Gavin smiled, unsure of why that pleased him so much. “Awesome.” He pushed himself up into a proper sitting position, winced as the pressure on his ass shot up his spine, and then sighed happily. “All right, I’ll get out of your hair now. Thanks for all this.”

“Are you sure you’re ready to leave?” Nines said, his expression one of concern. That was awfully fast, wasn’t it? He also sat up.

Gavin stretched, rolled his head to make sure nothing was spinning when he stood up. “Yeah. I caught a cab here, I’ll catch one back. Might get some decent sleep tonight and everything.” As he spoke he turned back toward the android and caught that expression of concern and his heart thudded awkwardly. What? “Nothing to worry about, I can take care of myself.”

“If you are positive,” Nines conceded. “But I do know you have my number, so please call if you need anything.” He didn’t want Gavin to go just yet, for safety reasons — but for selfish reasons as well. His thirium pump stuttered awkwardly in his chest and he blatantly ignored it. It wasn’t a malfunction; just a side effect of being ‘deviant’.

Gavin smirked and reached for his clothes. Every movement ached, but that wasn’t a bad thing. The first thing he did was phone the cab and then he got dressed, perhaps a bit more slowly than he usually would. Something about Nines’ place was damn inviting. When he was done, he’d usually go stand outside and smoke while he waited, but instead he slumped back down into the bed and sipped at his water. “Will you stop making that face if I promise to call or text you or something later if I feel out of sorts?” He offered him that drunken smile again, tingling all over again from the pain of just moving around to get dressed.

“Yes. I don’t like letting you leave so soon.” Nines admitted. “I’d appreciate that.”

Gavin chuckled. “Alright. I’ll send you an update then.” It was weird having a Dom that wanted him to stick around. It was weird wanting to stick around.

Just when he was contemplating doing something stupid like kissing a fucking android or thanking him again for a wonderful time, he got the text that his cab had arrived. “I’ll talk to you later, Nines. See ya.”

“Goodbye, Gavin.” Nines answered politely. He watched the other man leave and then shook his head. If they kept this relationship up, he wasn’t sure what it would turn into.

***

Once Gavin got home, he stripped off his clothes and slumped gratefully into bed. He felt better than he had in ages, still high from the session but without the weird disconnected feeling that usually tagged along with it. He laid in bed for a few moments, just _basking_ , and then he reached out to grab his phone from where he’d abandoned it on his nightstand.

[I feel great. Don’t worry your head off or anything. Sleeping now.]

He fell asleep with the phone in his hand before he even received Nines’ reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all so much for your enthusiasm and comments! Chapter is a little short but good. Enjoy!!

**_Submission_ **  
_Chapter Three_

Nines kept a closer than usual eye on Gavin at work. The last thing he wanted was the man having subdrop or something, but Gavin seemed to be doing well. In fact, his usual ‘after-session high’ as Nines now dubbed it, had lasted longer than he noted from his previous mood swings. He made it the entire week without lashing out at anyone. Then they had to work a stressful case that kept them both in the office long past the end of their originally determined shifts.

Nines was used to this from the FBI and Gavin did fairly well, but near the end of the day he cornered the android near the evidence locker. “Fuck me,” he asked, voice rough. “I need to fucking get off or I’m going to lose my mind.”

Well, so much for doing better.

“No.”

“What?”

“I don’t participate in casual sex, and especially not if you’re not in a rational state of mind. You’re overtired, detective, go home.”

“I don’t want to! I need to be fucked.” He wished Nines was weak to things like ‘please’ and ‘I need you’ but he wasn’t.

“You don’t. You need to get rest.” Nines replied, firmly. A quick scan of the other man’s vitals worried the android. “Gavin, are you having a panic attack?”

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. “Of all the fucking. No!” This just happened sometimes. He felt untethered, unfocused. Usually he’d get into a fistfight or jerk off in the bathroom and his head would even out enough to survive the day, but Nines had been there and he couldn’t stop thinking about him. God damnit. When had he grabbed Nines’ jacket? He let go abruptly and jerked away from Nines. “Fuck off.” He stormed away toward the bathroom; heart rate still hammering through the roof and his eyes burning for no fucking reason.

Nines knew he should just walk away and not get involved but he couldn’t. He followed Gavin. “I know you’re stressed but I don’t think this is a positive way to cope with it.”

Gavin scoffed and ducked away from Nines into one of the stalls. “I said fuck off!” He leaned against the stall door because his fucking hand was shaking too much to get the damn thing locked.

“For fuck’s sake, Gavin,” Nines sighed and gently forced the door open to let himself in, pushing Gavin away from it. He locked it and pulled the other man close so Gavin’s back was flush with his chest. “You’re a damn nuisance.” He undid his partner’s pants quickly and began to stroke him.

Gavin growled for a second as the door was forced open. “I don’t —“ There was half a second where the man looked like he was trying to figure out how to bolt despite the fact that he had very clearly cornered himself, before he was abruptly dragged into the android. He should’ve been pleased to get what he wanted, instead he felt defeated and exhausted. “I don’t need your fucking pity,” he finally got out.

He practically melted into Nines’ grasp, hips rocking desperately into his hand. He wanted to be pissed enough to not want this but it felt too good. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“This _isn’t_ pity,” Nines growled in his ear, squeezing his cock gently before continuing to stroke him. “I’m helping you calm down.”

Gavin groaned as Nines squeezed him and bucked against his hand. “Fuck,” he breathed. His heart was racing for a different reason now, but his thoughts had all narrowed in on the sensation of Nines. His lips against his ear, the feeling of his fingers sliding over his shaft, the sweet coolness of his face against his neck. “Fuck.”

Nines could tell Gavin’s demeanor had changed right away. Why was it that Gavin could only de-stress through sex and pain? He wished he didn’t want to know all the intricacies of his partner; what made him tick and what didn’t; but the curiosity ate him up. He wrapped his other arm across Gavin’s chest, keeping him close as he moved his hand faster.

Gavin let out a rough moan as Nines started moving faster. How did Nines make him feel like this? It was just a fucking hand job. He never got this worked up… Maybe it was just that his head felt light and that Nines seemed to take up all the air in the room. He was overwhelming, intoxicating. No, his head was just fucked up. With a whimper, he guided Nines’ hand to his mouth and silenced himself with the man’s fingers. The last thing he wanted to get caught doing was rubbing one out with an android.

Pressing his fingers against Gavin’s tongue, he slid them in and out of the other man’s mouth in time with his motions. Nines was a little disappointed, he’d wanted to hear Gavin. He’d take this as a consolation prize though. “You want me to fuck your mouth too? You’re so greedy,” he whispered accusingly into Gavin’s ear.

Gavin whimpered against those fingers, his face burning slightly at the android’s words. Fuck, it felt so good. He would’ve been making an ass out of himself, begging for more, to be fucked right there, to be used and used by Nines. He didn’t care who heard. But that was exactly why he couldn’t. He was getting closer and closer and he needed the release. He sucked greedily, taking Nines’ fingers in as deeply as he could as the bucking of his hips grew increasingly more sporadic. 

He came in Nines’ hand, body quaking and his lips still fastened greedily around Nines’ fingers. Now that his head was clearer he wished it were something else. He leaned back, letting his tongue caress the fingers as he tipped back to rest his head on Nines’ chest.

“Would you like to fuck my mouth? I owe you one.”

Nines pressed his hips up against Gavin’s ass. “I can’t say I was wholly unaffected .. so I might take you up on that. Clean up your mess first though.” He brought his other hand up to his partner’s mouth and pushed his fingers inside.

Gavin shuddered at the sensation of Nines’ erection pressed against his ass. Damnit all, he’d let the android fuck him up against the bathroom wall if that was what he wanted… But instead he was told to clean up his mess. He made no protest to the other’s demand and began licking and sucking his own come off of his partner’s hand. Personally, he didn’t like the way he tasted, but that wasn’t who this was for.

He sucked each of Nines’ fingers clean, letting each one go with a suctioned pop. Nines had such nice fucking hands. “Why the fuck are you so sexy?” He growled, more to himself than to Nines.

Nines pushed Gavin to his knees in the tight space. “I keep asking myself that about you.” He unzipped his pants and shifted his clothes to get his cock out. He pulled the other man’s head forward and thrust into his mouth, unable to stifle a small moan at the feeling.

Gavin blushed, surprised by the android’s words, but he didn’t have a chance to question him about it before Nines’ was pushing into his mouth. He moaned, the sound vibrating against the tip of Nines’ cock, and then began to suck. He was fairly proud of how good he was with his mouth, enough to make most guys lose it fairly quickly, but he wanted to savor Nines.

For a second he thought about how much come he’d pumped into his ass days ago now and his whole body shuddered with rough excitement. Would he be able to swallow a load like that? Nines could adjust it but _damn_ the thought was sexy. He glanced up at Nines and then took the entire length of his cock into his throat. His tongue flicked out, brushing along his balls before he had to pull back to catch his breath. A weak pant and then he was sucking on the tip, tongue teasing all the most sensitive areas, and then back down again; always with his eyes fixated on Nines.

Grabbing a handful of Gavin’s hair, Nines had to choke back the sounds that wanted to escape his mouth. He thought his partner would be the type to just let him fuck his throat but no. Gavin wanted to show off how skilled he was. Their gazes met momentarily and Nines was intrigued by how intense the other man’s eyes were as they watched him. 

Fuck fuck fuck. His stomach twisted into a knot as he met Nines’ gaze. The tall android above him, his fingers clutched tight in Gavin’s hair. He moaned against Nines’ cock, his whole body shuddering as he pushed himself closer; deeper. He wanted to make him come, to earn more of the man’s fucking praise. He was so fucking fucked.

Gavin seemed so determined to make him come that Nines didn’t even try to take control of the situation. He let the other man work him and he only thrusted his hips lightly forward. He almost hated how good it felt. “You want to swallow my come, don’t you, you fucking slut?” he taunted, his voice heavy.

Gavin’s cheeks heated and he whimpered against Nines’ cock. Yes. Yes he wanted to fucking taste him, to swallow as much of him as he could, but it was fucking hard to say that with a huge fucking cock in his mouth. He slipped a hand between Nines’ thighs and cupped his balls, massaging them encouragingly. _Come for me, please!_

Nines grunted softly. “Fuck, Gavin,” he moaned as he did come, flooding Gavin’s mouth with so much that it dripped out the sides. He pulled away a little and shot the rest on the other man’s face. Breathing a little heavily, he leaned back against the wall. He needed to store this memory of Gavin away for certain.

Gavin shuddered when the android moaned his name but even better was the delicious flood of come. Too much to swallow all at once, dripping disobediently from his lips, but then he pulled back all together and Gavin was covered in it. His eyes went wide and his cheeks turned a lovely pink as he sat on his knees at Nines’ feet, staring up at the satisfied man. He’d never gotten hard from sucking a guy off before, but he was. He was fucking hard, panting heavily, a complete mess.

He couldn’t even complain, because he fucking loved it.

“You’re hard again?” Nines said, clearly impressed. “I’m going to need to take you home. You’re a fucking piece of work, Gavin. Give me a second.” The android made himself presentable and left the stall, locking the main door to let his partner clean up in private. He helped as much as Gavin let him, handing him supplies and pointing out anything he’d missed.

Gavin’s breathing had eased a bit, despite Nines saying shit that kept making his dick twitch with excitement. He was like a goddamn dog with a bone when Nines praised him. He tucked himself away, let Nines help him get cleaned up, and then obediently followed the other man out of the station.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Submission_ **   
_Chapter Four_

Once they were outside Gavin lit up a cigarette and shoved it in his mouth. “If I’m going home with you,” he muttered around the cigarette, “then we’re taking your car. I still feel fucking off.” It was a different sort of off now, a high buzzing feeling instead of the nightmare race going on in his fucking skull.

“I’m sure you do,” Nines answered, and led the other man to his car. For now, he wasn’t going to let Gavin out of his sight. He was going to get some answers. Or at least he was going to stop Gavin from doing anything stupid with shitty people. He frowned at that thought.

Gavin curled up in the passenger seat, looking disgruntled and a little embarrassed as the ride progressed. The further he got from his blissful little moment of nothing in the bathroom, the more the rest of reality sank back in. Right. He was exhausted and he’d had too much coffee, and he’d gotten into an argument with Anderson about his plastic prick. He cursed under his breath in frustration. Everything had been getting to him that day. Like bugs under his fucking skin.

They arrived without Nines pestering him about it and Gavin let himself believe that they weren’t here to talk about his episode but maybe to have some good, kinky sex before he took a cab home to sleep for a couple days. That’d be great.

Nines remained mostly silent until they got into the house. “Wait for me on the bed.” he commanded. Then disappeared into the kitchen.

Gavin smirked and nodded. Oh good, he’d been right after all. “Got it.” He obediently went into the bedroom, took off his jacket and laid it over a chair, then settled onto the bed. 

Returning with a cold water, he handed it to Gavin. “Before anything else, drink this.” Nines sat down on the bed beside Gavin and tried to sort out exactly what he wanted to do and say.

Gavin took the water and took a sip of it, sighed heavily, and drank more. He stopped himself from finishing the whole thing. “So how do you want me?”

A smile curling onto his lips, Nines turned to Gavin. “Lie on your back on the bed, please.” When the other man did so, the android climbed on top of him and pinned him expertly to the bed with his hands and legs. “We’re going to play a game. If you do well, you get rewards. Okay?”

Gavin was torn between loving and hating that smile. He did as he was told, about to ask if he should take his clothes off, when Nines was suddenly on top of him. Shit. He squirmed automatically, that brief panic of being trapped causing an involuntary fight or flight moment, but he calmed himself down and nodded. “Okay.”

“Where’d you get all those marks on your back?” Nines asked first. He had many questions and was unsure where to start.

Oh. This game. He looked away from Nines. “Depends on which ones you’re talking about. Not all of ‘em are from the same person. Wait till you get a better look at the rest of me too, I’m a piece of fucking artwork.” His tone suggested he wasn’t exactly pleased with that fact.

That counted as an answer, so Nines unbuttoned his shirt and pinned the other man’s arms again. He switched gears slightly. “From what I can tell, you’ve been going to anyone who will Dom for you even if they’re bad at it and hurt you the wrong way. Correct?”

Gavin looked up once his arms were freed, admiring the man unbuttoning his shirt. His chest heaved slightly before he calmed himself down to answer the question. He didn’t look away this time. “Correct.”

Nines slipped his button up off and set it down next to him. “You are fully aware that you are putting your life and mental health at risk with this kind of behavior?” His eyes were disturbingly intense. It bothered him immensely that Gavin would be so flippant with his own life. Human lives were short and fragile.

Gavin scoffed, but the intensity in Nines’ eyes made his stomach twist oddly. He couldn’t hold that gaze as he answered. “Yes. Just like with my damn cigarettes.”

He didn’t like the answer but it was still an answer so Nines pulled Gavin’s shirt off of him this time. He realized he was less angry at Gavin being callous about life and more angry at the thought of losing him forever. That unsettled him and didn’t benefit this exercise in any way so he filed that thought away for later. “Speaking of that, who put the cigarette burns on your back?”

Gavin didn’t resist his shirt being pulled off, but he studied Nines curiously for a minute. That was the question he’d honestly been expecting. It was the one everyone asked. Funny that he couldn’t meet Nines’ gaze when he answered, it didn’t usually bother him to admit. “My boyfriend in college. Told me he was a Dom, pretty sure he was just a sadist.” His gaze flicked back to Nines after a moment and Gavin grinned bitterly at him. “Fun shit, huh? Next you should ask about the ones on my thighs.”

Fuck. It was still an answer, though they were making Nines increasingly more concerned. “I’ll let you pick the reward this time since you’ve been answering me.”

Gavin hesitated. His grin faded and there was a hint of insecurity in his eyes before he puffed back up with that false bravado kitten rage. “Your pants. I can’t remember the last time my Dom was naked before I was.”

“Fair enough,” Nines replied and did as asked. He removed the rest of his clothing and went back to pinning Gavin. “Do you have flashbacks and use sex as a way to cope with not dealing with them?” He avoided the offered question from earlier. Clearly there was trauma there.

Gavin’s expression fell as a hint of panic welled in his eyes and his breathing momentarily sped up. That wasn’t a question he was used to being asked. The scars were basically just a roadmap for nosy Doms who thought they wanted something serious with him, until they realized how fucked up he was. This was an actual fucking question and that wasn’t fair. He twitched and turned his head away. “I use sex to cope with a lot of things…” His voice was softer now. “The pain helps more.” He squirmed for the first time since he’d been initially pinned. “I answered. How many more before you fuck me so I can stop thinking about this shit?”

Nines pressed his lips together in a thin line and moved to pull off Gavin’s pants as well. He spread the other man’s legs and looked at his thighs. There were more burns down the inside of them. Older. He hadn’t spotted them the other night. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his partner’s stomach. “I’ll fuck you if you want Gavin, but I won’t let you use me to hurt yourself anymore.”

Gavin shuddered at the kiss. Everything ached. Oddly, his chest ached the worst. “I haven’t used you for that yet. You’ve been a perfect fucking gentleman since I met you, haven’t given me half a chance.” He let his head flop down into the blankets. “Unless you mean this afternoon. I just needed… something… outside of my head. Should’ve just gone to the bar… but you were there and you feel fucking _good_.” He hated being honest. Hated it more than anything. His eyes burned. He was a fucking mess. “You’re a real bastard, you know that?”

Nines pinned him again, his eyes fierce. “Because I won’t beat you to help you deal with your feelings? Gavin, that’s not fucking healthy. And apart from that, I’ve been working with you for months. Did it ever cross your mind that I might care about you?”

Gavin flinched. “Why the fuck would you do something like that?”

“Are you that fucking daft that you didn’t notice I happen to like you? I don’t proposition just anyone. Not anymore. You’re the only person I’ve been with since I moved here.” Frustrated, Nines let him go and sat on the edge of the bed.

Gavin blinked. His eyes were wet and he rubbed furiously at them to make them stop. “I guess I fucking am! Like I paid attention to if you were picking anyone else up!” He sat up, knees curled to his chest, and glared at the back of the android’s head. “You saw my bruises and invited me to play, I figured I was just your flavor of the week and you’d be done with me like everyone else! Why would I think anything else?”

“I’m _telling_ you why I picked you, dumbass.”

Gavin kicked him. Not hard enough to really hurt, not that he figured he could hurt a goddamn android, but enough to hopefully throw the righteous bastard off his game. “Fuck you! You should’ve told me you wanted something serious before you offered to play with me. It’s not my fault you saw something decent in my shitty ass!” When Nines rounded on him, Gavin tackled him to the bed. He wouldn’t be able to pin the android long, he knew that, but he was going to fucking make the best of it. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d cried over a guy. This was fucking bullshit. “I’ve spent the last week telling myself to get the fuck over you because I assumed that was all I was getting from you!”

He lifted a fist, ready to punch the bastard in the nose for making a fool of him, and suddenly Gavin was on his back and staring up at Nines. Damnit. He scowled and waited for Nines to succeed where he’d failed.

This stupid fucking asshole. Nines leaned down and kissed him. Why the fuck did he care so much about Gavin? Whatever the reason, it was too fucking late now.

Gavin whimpered when Nines kissed him and the burning wetness at the corners of his eyes finally turned into real fucking tears. He hated this bastard. Hated him so fucking much. Hated that he could make him feel so vulnerable, so desperate. Hated that he was kissing him like he’d been fucking suffocating and someone had finally given him air.

Nines kept Gavin pinned when he broke the kiss. “I wasn’t intending to mislead you. I fucked myself over at Quantico. Honestly, how do you think I ended up in Detroit? I screwed around with too many guys there and they got possessive of me and started fighting about it. I caused too many issues so I had to leave. I meant to take things slow with you and see how it went. I did invite you back, after all.”

Gavin slumped into the bed as the fight went out of him. “I don’t know, people do stupid shit.” He muttered, but he listened to him. That certainly made sense, he made a mess out of Gavin in just a fucking night. He opened and shut his mouth, searching for words and not finding any. He was exhausted, confused, frustrated. After a long silence, he finally turned his gaze away from Nines as he settled on a reply: “Nines… I don’t know what the fuck I want. From you, from me. Any of it. If I’m too fucked up for you to want to sleep with me tonight, just let me up and I’ll go.”

“I want you to stay.” Nines said, firmly. He felt responsible for Gavin’s current state of mind and he couldn’t let him leave like this. He unpinned the other man. “Again, I’ll fuck you if you want. And I’ll even be rough. But I’m not going to do any impact play with you for awhile.”

The firmness was comforting. It made him feel… wanted… despite how fucked up all of this had gone. “Yeah, okay… I can agree to that.” He wrapped his arms around Nines, dragging him close. “Please fuck me.”

Nines kissed him again. “You did answer all my questions so you do deserve the prize after all.” He leaned over to get his lube quickly. Sitting back, he lubed himself up and pressed his cock against Gavin’s ass. He wasn’t going to start with his fingers but he was going to take his time. He began to slowly push in.

Gavin let out a heavy sigh when Nines pushed into him. No fingers, no teasing, just Nines. He clung to the android as he slowly entered him, taking his time, making sure he felt every little motion. It was too fucking much. Gavin’s nails bit into Nines’s shoulders as he moaned. “Oh fuck, Nines… Please, fuck me, please.”

“I like hearing you beg too much.” Nines replied, his voice a little strained as he pushed in more. Gavin was still so tight around him and he wanted so badly to listen to him, to just pound into him harshly, but he also wanted to start off gentle. He wanted Gavin to know how this felt.

Gavin whimpered. He didn’t hear things like that from Nines - the way his voice strained as if he was actually struggling to hold back. Did Gavin really do that to him? “Nines,” he breathed the android’s name desperately. He wanted to be fucked stupid, to lose his mind underneath Nines, but instead he was aware of every painstaking motion and it was _glorious_. “Fuck, hnn, fuck.”

“I can feel how much your ass wants my cock,” Nines said, still moving slowly. “You did miss me then.” He groaned once he was fully inside of Gavin and then leaned forward to kiss him again.

How did Nines manage to make him blush so much in one fucking day? He ground down into the fullness of Nines’ cock and then greedily returned his kiss. “Of course I fucking missed you,” he groaned against the other man’s lips. “Do you not recall my attempt at jumping you at work?” Nnn, now Gavin did. The way his fingers felt in his mouth, the taste of Nines’ come. Gavin moaned hotly and rocked desperately into Nines. “You feel so fucking good inside me, Nines.” He whimpered. “I need you, please!”

Gavin was irresistible. Nines started moving, his pace gentle at first. “I should have fucked you in that bathroom so everyone could hear how much I make you scream.” The android moved a little faster. “But you did look fantastic covered in my come; with it dripping down your face.”

Gavin moaned. “I wanted it so fucking bad. You inside me like this.” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex like this. Slow, passionate, staring up at the other person. He recalled the hazy memory of Nines leaning over him, Gavin’s cigarette smoke pluming around him. He’d wanted to kiss him so fucking badly that day, and now he could. “That was… amazing… I couldn’t even swallow all of you and I wanted so much more… _You_ even looked flustered.” He shuddered and stole another kiss. “I was so fucking proud of myself.”

“You should be; I’m not moved easily.” Nines admitted. He reached to caress Gavin’s face again and felt the warmth of it against his cool hand. He kept his pace steady but not too fast, just enjoying the feeling of his partner’s body writhing against his.

“Fuck, Nines.” Hearing that made his stomach flip and his nerves tingle. He really had done well. The human leaned his head into Nines’ hand, moaning softly before leaning to kiss the palm. “I’ll keep doing my best then,” he shuddered as he rolled his hips down into Nines’ thrust. “I want the sight of me on my knees for you to drive you crazy all day, like the feeling of you inside of me torments me.” He groaned breathlessly. “Until you have to come find me and use me just to have some relief.”

The thought of Gavin allowing Nines to use him whenever he wanted was more than a little tempting, and he moaned out loud. “We’ll have to see about that,” was all he said. Though, Nines was fairly sure he gave himself away. Before his partner could reply, he started to fuck him harder.

Gavin shuddered with delight at the way Nines moaned and then, before he could even goad him into more, he had picked up his pace. “Oh fuck, yes, Nines.” He took each thrust with greedy desperation. “You feel so fucking good!”

Nines reached down between them to stroke Gavin. “Come again for me and I’ll fill you up like last time,” the android promised, his movements becoming harsher. He wanted to feel his partner shuddering under him again.

Nines always knew just what to say to make him a mess. He shuddered with delight at the thought of being filled up again, and rocked into the myriad of sensations. “Fuck, Nines!” He ground down into a particularly rough thrust and couldn’t hold back. He came hard, bucking into Nines as he spent himself and then slumped into the bed.

“Good boy,” Nines said, his voice rough. He slammed into Gavin and held him close as he came himself, again filling him up until the come dripped out and ran down his ass.

Gavin pressed his face against Nines as the android came in him. That praise always made his stomach flutter and his heart race, and the sound of it accompanying Nines’ orgasm just made it all the more perfect. “Nines, Nines, Nines.” He gasped his partner’s name and dropped his head back against the pillow, his whole body quaking with pleasure. “Oh god, I’m so full. Fuck, yes yes _yes_!”

Fuck, that was so sexy every time. Nines fiercely pressed his lips to Gavin’s, holding him tightly and kissing him hard. He had started to wonder if Gavin could only really be himself when they had sex. Otherwise he melted back into his angry kitten state. And the android realized he wanted to protect his stupid kitten so badly.

Gavin moaned against Nines’ lips when the other man kissed him and he wrapped his arms more tightly around him. “Thank you,” he whispered blissfully against his lips. “You’re so fucking amazing.”

“Gavin,” Nines practically purred, his tone sweet. But he couldn’t find any other words. Not after that. Instead he just kissed the other man again.

***

Once Nines had cleaned up his mess (Gavin) and Gavin had demolished a bottle of water, the two slumped into bed. Gavin pressed his forehead to Nines’ chest and just clung to him as the android stroked his back and muttered soft praises. They rolled over Gavin’s head, making him tremble from time to time when he came out of his little haze enough to acknowledge them.

Something nagged at him.

“So. If we’re not doing impact play and we’re just fucking… What are we doing?” He didn’t look up, didn’t want to meet Nines’ gaze. “Are you just my boyfriend now?”

Nines looked conflicted but at least Gavin couldn’t see that. “I think the term is ‘friends with benefits’.”

Gavin mulled that over for a minute and then sighed. “Yeah, that makes sense.” He hesitated, pulling away a little so that he could see Nines this time. “I’m going to keep going to my other Doms, you know that right?”

The android frowned at him. “No, I didn’t but I’m not surprised, either. I wanted you to work out why you’re using Doms to punish you. Then I’d resume play. I might not have made that clear though.”

Gavin grit his teeth and slumped back into Nines. “I’ve got a system, it works for me. I’ve been doing fine all this time… Why did you have to come along and fuck it all up?”

“Letting bad Doms fuck you up so you can avoid working out your issues is not a system. It’s laziness and irresponsibility. And honestly, Gavin? Even if you do go back, they won’t be me.” Nines said, bluntly.

Gavin tensed at that last statement. It was true. But he’d lived without Nines and he could do it again, right? He splayed his fingers over Nines’ chest. “So how the fuck do you expect me to work out my problems? Why the fuck wasn’t it enough that I came to you instead of calling some other bastard?” He growled, hand balling into a fist but remaining pressed to Nines’ chest. Desperate, frustrated. He hated feeling like this. “Do you even want a _brat_ like me as a sub?”

“Yes, I do.” Nines admitted, gently moving Gavin’s face to meet his gaze. “You’re the first submissive I’ve had in a long time that makes me feel the way you do.” He dropped his hand to say the next part. “As for your issues, I can talk them over with you, but I suggest you go to therapy.”

Gavin shook at Nines’ admission, his brows furrowing in a mixture of hurt and disbelief and desire. He wanted to believe that Nines wanted him as badly as he wanted Nines but, damnit… Why did Nines make him feel this way? “I don’t want to tell some smug-ass bastard about my fucked up life. It sucked enough for a couple lifetimes just having to tell you.”

“I understand. Is there any way we come to some sort of compromise? You seem to like reward based systems.”

Gavin laughed dryly and grit his teeth in more of a grimace than a grin. “Alright, you’ve got my interest.”

“I’d like for you to go to a professional but if you’re more comfortable talking to me, we can start with that. And if you do your therapy sessions with me, I’ll do play sessions with you. Fair enough?” It went against Nine’s standards a little bit, but he was willing to bend the rules for Gavin.

Gavin hesitated, chewing on his lip thoughtfully. “So what… when I’m having a bad day I come to you and… I have to talk before I get any relief?”

“That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. It was more like, we’ll have scheduled times to talk and that earns you a play session. When and where you want to redeem those is up to you.” Nines leaned forward and kissed him. “The sex is always free though.”

Gavin let out a short, shaky breath when Nines kissed him. “Okay. I’ll try?” He felt frustrated and stupid and Nines fucking turned him on and that wasn’t fair. He leaned in and kissed Nines roughly, wrapping his arms around him to drag him closer. “This is terrifying for me, you know that right?” He muttered against the other man’s lips.

“I know that to an extent. I’m proud of you for being willing to compromise.” the android pulled Gavin against him tightly. “You’re doing very well, kitten.”

Gavin sighed roughly, only aware that he was physically shaking once Nines wrapped him into a hug. “Did you just fucking call me kitten?” He asked, tone incredulous but not angry.

Nines laughed softly. “Yes. You’re angry all the time but harmless. Like a kitten. I love it.”

Gavin snorted. “You’re a bastard. I’m far from harmless.” He muttered, but when he pressed his burning face to Nines’ chest, the android would be able to feel the tug of a smile on Gavin’s lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much all of you for your comments!!! Enjoy the chapter. (:

**_Submission_ **   
_Chapter Five_

It took Gavin a good week before he could bring himself to talk about what had happened.

He’d spent the week dealing with the tension and the anxiety without relief. He’d thought about calling Allen or something, anything to get the aching tightness out of his chest and shoulders, but he didn’t. He controlled himself. He wanted Nines to be proud of him again. So he picked up running again, pushing himself mile after mile until the burning replaced his need for pain… but eventually everything caught up with him. The tension in his shoulders had spread into his chest and now it felt like he was suffocating on every breath.

He left the building with his partner, eyes downcast. “Can I ride home with you?” 

He knew from Nines’ silence that the android was scanning him. “I know, okay, I should’ve come to you sooner.”

Nines either finished or stopped the scan and looked at him firmly. “I was going to say I should’ve come to you. You push yourself unnecessarily.” The android opened the passenger door to his car and motioned for Gavin to get in. He leaned down close, making sure his words were for Gavin only. “Start touching yourself, but do not come until I tell you to.”

His partner’s words made Gavin’s heart race and he found himself painfully hard before he even got his pants undone. “Nines, you asshole.” He whispered when Nines joined him and started the car. He was already pumping himself, trying to keep his pace slow and steady. If he couldn’t come until Nines said so he had no idea how he was going to last.

But Nines made sure he lasted.

Every time Gavin seemed too close, Nines would make him stop. He commanded that he put his arms behind his head and wait until a minute had passed while his throbbing cock ached from neglect. “Good boy,” he’d say after the minute was up. “Now continue.”

It felt like an eternity before they arrived at Nines’ place. The android came around again and released him from the vehicle before letting him make the awkward trip inside. By the time he got inside, Gavin was shaking with need. “Nines, I’m going to fucking die,” he whimpered softly.

The front door shut with a snap and suddenly Nines had him pinned to the wall. Gavin was immediately aware of the android pressed behind him. As fucking hard as he was. Gavin’s breath escaped in a rush, an unspoken plea. The button popped, the grind of the zipper, it was more than he could bear… He knew what came next, Nines would make him wait while he stretched him open.

Something slick and wet pressed against his ass, and it certainly wasn’t Nines’ fingers. “N-“ He didn’t have time to question the android, because he was suddenly full of him. A choked moan escaped him, his body tensing for a moment and he was immediately punished by Nines’ teeth sinking into the muscle of his shoulder. Gavin cried out, rutting his hips back against Nines’ cock and forcing himself to take the other man.

“You’re not the only one dying for this,” Nines moaned roughly in his ear. “Now you’re going to hold out for as long as you can, because I’m going to fuck you until I’m satisfied.”

Gavin sobbed with pleasure, nodding because he couldn’t figure out how to force words out of his mouth. It felt so fucking good. Nines had his wrists pinned over his head with one hand, and the other supported his hips just enough that Nines could get a good angle on his ass. His every sense was filled with Nines. Pain, pleasure, and fuller than he could imagine. It was so different being fucked like this, without any of Nines’ usual prep, without any play. It was like taking a shot without a chaser.

When he remembered how to speak, it was only to scream Nines’ name as he came. Much too soon for Nines’ satisfaction. The android bit down on his other shoulder, warning and punishment and reward all rolled into one simple action. “I’m not done.”

“Please don’t stop, oh fuck, Nines. I need you.” He didn’t care that he was spent, that his body was twitching and spasming as he was relentlessly hammered, that his breaking point had been moments ago and was now splattered on Nines’ wall. He just wanted more of him.

He got what he wanted.

Nines gave him no quarter, no room for remorse, he just fucked and fucked and fucked him. He wasn’t sure when he felt his body responding again, when the pain blossomed up into something he couldn’t control again. He was panting, drooling on himself from all of his crying for more, more, more, and he knew what he needed. His hips ground back and down, rocking into Nines for _more_. Had Nines been whispering something in his ear? Yes.

“Are you back with me, kitten? Are you going to come again?” 

“Yes. Fuck yes.” Gavin panted, trying to make sense of the haze of sensations. His arms ached and it was wonderful, freeing. “Come inside me, please. Fuck please.” Was he crying? His face was wet, but all he could think about was Nines and how good he felt inside of him.

“You’ve been a very good boy, I think you deserve a reward.”

“Yes, yes, oh god. Fuck! Please!” Gavin was, as Nines had promised, rewarded for his good behavior. Suddenly he was full, too full, and his mind was reeling as he came again. Behind him, he heard Nines groaning with satisfaction against his ear.

“What a good little kitten I have. Your ass is positively sucking me in and twitching so tight that all my come is already dripping out.” A hand groped rough into his ass, causing Gavin to moan senselessly. “You’re a fucking mess, Gavin.” He whispered as he pulled out, voice full of love, and Gavin whimpered helplessly as he felt come gushing down his thighs.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he repeated, dazed.

Suddenly he was on the floor, on his knees, head resting against the wall, and covered in come. His own come and Nines’, a horrendous mess in the android’s entry way. He wiped his face awkwardly and turned to look up at Nines. He was smiling down at him, proud and… aroused again. The sight made Gavin shudder.

“Let me help,” he muttered and opened his mouth invitingly.

Nines didn’t hesitate before he ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair and dragged the human against him. Immediately Gavin’s mouth was full of Nines and the android was fucking his throat; heedless of the occasional gag or tremulous lack of breath. Gavin couldn’t have protested if he wanted to, and he didn’t. Fuck he didn’t. He clutched Nines’ pant leg with desperation, moaning against the man’s cock in his helplessness. As always, Nines was barely audible when he came: just a soft rush of air and a faint groan over the sloppy noises Gavin’s throat was creating. So much come overwhelmed him, choked him, but Nines held him tight and made him struggle until he knew Gavin could take no more and released himself the rest of the way on the human’s face.

Gavin was shaking, gasping, coughing.

But now Nines was soft, crouched down beside him, kissing him despite his own come covering Gavin’s face. “You did so good, Gavin. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“But the mess?” Gavin rasped.

“I’ll take care of it in a moment. You’re much more important.” 

Smoothly he helped the trembling human up and lead him into the bathroom. Once he’d drawn the bath and determined the temperature was correct, he left Gavin to soak while he cleaned up the entryway. There was something about seeing Gavin covered in his come that was so pleasing to the android. He replayed the image over and over again as he cleaned.

When Nines returned to the bathroom, he found Gavin gently scrubbing himself clean of Nines’ come. He looked smaller than usual, more innocent without all of his usual kitten-like rage. He blinked up at Nines, subdued and exhausted, and then smiled in his drunken way. Had it been irresponsible to take him so forcibly when he was clearly having one of his ‘rough days’, as he so eloquently called them? He sat down on the edge of the tub.

“You have come in your hair,” he teased as he tried to wash it out.

Gavin laughed breathlessly. “Now whose fault is that?”

“Yours, you horny kitten.” Nines smiled to himself and leaned down to kiss Gavin. “Are you all done? I’ll help you into bed. I want you to rest for a bit.”

Gavin nodded and popped the drain before letting Nines help him up. “I don’t want to rest. I was going to talk…” He pouted a little, but Nines had wrapped him in a large towel and was currently drying him off, so it considerably decreased the effectiveness of his scowling.

“Nope. Rest first.”

Suddenly he was being lifted up into Nines' arms and cradled like a fucking princess as Nines carried him to the bed. He released him from one fluffy prison into another, but this one smelled blissfully of Nines. Gavin pressed his nose into the sheets, sighing happily, before a water bottle was pressed against him. He shuddered.

“Drink up.” Obediently he did as he was told, slowly at first and then gulping it down as he realized how sore his throat was. “Now lay down and relax. On your stomach for me, kitten.”

Gavin glanced at him for a moment, but smiled instead of scowled as he obediently moved to lay on his stomach. It was strangely satisfying to see all the tiger fucked out of his kitten and know that only he got to see this. Nines exchanged the water bottle for a bottle of lotion and slowly began to massage Gavin from his wrists up to his shoulders and then down his body to his ass and legs and all the way to his toes. He had only reached his lower back when he felt the shift in breathing that meant his partner had fallen asleep, but he continued his treatment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again, sorry for being late. Updates might be erratic for a bit, my Hank and I are going through some life things. But wanted to give everyone a heads up that there's some possibly triggering content in this chapter. Thanks as always for your comments.

**_Submission_ **   
_Chapter Six_

Gavin groaned softly as he finally came around again. “Why the fuck does everything hurt?” He muttered to himself as his eyes fluttered open to find Nines. Oh… Oh right. “Can’t believe I fucking fell asleep,” he laughed faintly. “I can’t ever sleep around other people.”

Maybe it was because Nines was an android? Or maybe he just needed to be fucked stupid in order to sleep properly? Either way Gavin sighed blissfully and pressed himself into the android’s embrace.

Nines chuckled. “You were so good at listening to me, you even rested properly.” He ran his hand through the man’s hair. “Do you want pain killers or are you just enjoying the sting?”

Gavin felt the heat rise in his cheeks and he dipped his head to avoid Nines’ gaze, instead he got pet. He leaned his head into the touch. “I like it. Reminds me of how thoroughly you wrecked my ass.” And him standing there, admiring his fucked up ass crumpled on the floor, dick hard… Gavin had so many perfectly fucked up memories with this man. He tilted his head back and kissed him greedily, chest heaving slightly from the memories. “Thank you, I needed that so bad.”

“You’re welcome,” Nines replied sincerely. “Now. Earlier you said you wanted to talk. Is that still applicable? I haven’t given you session times yet but we can start now if you’d like.” He wasn’t sure if Gavin was going to re-neg on the talking now that he wasn’t fucked out and loopy.

Gavin smiled to himself and then hesitated. Fuck all, he’d forgotten that. “Right,” he groaned and then rolled over so that his back was pressed against Nines and his face was hidden beneath his hands. Fuck everything, he hated this. “Where… Where do you want me to start?”

The android touched him gently, keeping close but not smothering Gavin with his presence. “Can you tell me about your childhood and your family?” Nines said, his voice even and smooth.

Gavin let out a deep breath and then nodded. “Yeah… I had a pretty decent childhood. You wouldn’t believe that the troublemaker in the family wasn’t me, but my older brother. He beat the snot out of me whenever he got the chance.” He laughed and then sighed. “I guess he didn’t like a little kid tagging along after him. He’s the one who gave me the scar on my nose, but that was when we were teenagers and I started that one. He mocked me and I punched him, he punched back… with his senior ring. Probably more than once, he never fought fair.” Gavin was quiet for a moment, letting that sink in. It was probably why he didn’t fight fair either. You learn from the best. “I’d like to think my parents did their best, but none of us are really on speaking terms. I sort of fucked that all up with how I handled things.”

Gavin cleared his throat, then sat up to grab the water bottle. His immediate reaction was to moan as his ass pressed into the mattress and sent a glorious throbbing up his spine… and then he sputtered, looked away from the grinning android, and finished his motion to grab the bottle. He took a deep drink then retreated into his previous position. 

“My brother was always in trouble,” he continued. “When my parents weren’t dealing with him, they were trying to salvage their relationship. I hated date nights. If I wasn’t left alone with my brother, who did his best to make me miserable, then I had this fucking babysitter. I was 10, I could’ve taken care of myself but they insisted I needed someone to watch me… He was like 18 or 19? I just remember thinking he was the coolest fucking thing and an _adult_.. and of course he actually paid attention to me. So I didn’t tell anyone when he started fucking me, because the attention was great…” His face burned with shame at the confession, but luckily his back was to Nines and he got to keep that to himself. “I don’t know what I did the first time to make him put his cigarette out on me… I think I was too loud,” he laughed bitterly, “go fucking figure… But it got worse after that. I think that went on… for maybe three or four months… before I got up the guts to say something to my parents. I don’t think they ever would’ve believed me if it wasn’t for the marks…” Gavin groaned. “I fucking hate this, Nines. I was just a dumb fucking naive piece of shit kid and I let some guy fuck me over because I wanted attention. That’s all it fucking was. I wanted attention.”

Nines was silent for a little, trying to process the information on Gavin’s abuser. His android brain worked too damn fast and he knew he could probably find this man if he wanted. He reminded himself that the man probably been punished by the law but .. it didn’t stop him from feeling the anger that burned inside of him. He re-aligned himself to focus on Gavin and let out a breath.

“A ten-year-old boy doesn’t _let_ an adult rape him, Gavin. You were taken advantage of by your babysitter. It’s not uncommon to crave attention, humans need attention. There’s nothing wrong with that. You didn’t do anything wrong in that situation.” he kept his voice calm and matter-of-fact though his own emotions were a little off. This is why therapists were supposed to be other people, he understood this. But he needed to help Gavin.

Gavin made a miserable little noise in the back of his throat. “I know… Fuck, that’s the really fucked up part. I _know_. The guy got sent to jail in the end, and I met some really cool cops that I fuckin’ admired so much. They did stupid shit like let me ride in their patrol car and shit that any attention-starved 10-year-old would love. Told me to work hard and I could do it too.” He smiled, pride in his voice. “So I did that. I worked hard and I’m fucking where I wanted to be. Sort of.” The pride faded into a hint of disgust. 

“There were therapists too. Like, so many goddamn therapists. They all talked, _a lot_ , but none of them ever seemed to fucking listen. But they all said the same thing, it wasn’t my fault. I didn’t do anything wrong. Blahblahblah. I got that part…” He sighed a little and snuggled more firmly into Nines. “But it never felt better, y’know? I was 14 when I stopped going to my ‘monthly check ups’ and my parents were fine with it because I was a ‘normal’, moody teen. I even had a normal teenage girlfriend. …She found out about my past the first time we fooled around, the scars, the fact that I couldn’t get it up for her ridiculously large cheerleader tits… And I think she probably convinced me that I was only not interested in her because I was some fucked up rape victim. She dumped me shortly after that… and told a lot of her friends about it. School sucked after that, though I did figure out I was gay and not just.. broken.”

“Ugh.” He took another swig of water, trying to drown his emotions so that they couldn’t hurt anymore. “So I just… fucking keep my head down. I don’t make friends, because if they don’t know the truth, then they’ve heard some fucked up story. I got into a lot of fights, learned to fucking scrape to get by, and eventually I got into college, fucking top of my class.” Nines could hear the grin in his voice, the smug hint of ‘hah I showed them’, and then it sunk as his shoulders slumped. “And then I went and fell for this guy in my class. He was brilliant, a few years ahead of me but taking some rudimentary class to round out his credits. I was a dumbass… Thought I was in love…” 

It was getting harder to talk. 

It wasn’t shit he’d gone over a million times before, it was fresh and raw. 

“Fuck. So he finally talks me into sleeping with him and he sees the scars on my thighs… Except unlike the girl in high school, Shaun fucking loves them. Thinks they’re hot, likes the way I tremble when he touches them.” Gavin’s mouth had gone dry and he sat up to go after the water bottle again. His eyes were stinging and he couldn’t fucking look at Nines as he lowered the bottle to talk again. “He brings them up from to time, but it isn’t until summer break that he asks… to mark me himself. He had invited me out to some summer home his family had, some sexy little retreat for our 6 month anniversary… and he wants to burn me and I want… to believe he loves me.”

Nines watched Gavin crush the now empty water bottle in his hands as he talked. His thirium pump sputtered pathetically and it was a little hard to hear his partner over the loud sound he seemed to be hearing. Audio malfunction? No, another strange reaction tied to emotions again. 

This was so much fucking harder than he thought it would be. But how could he pre-construct someone’s past? Humans always had the element of the unpredictable and that’s why androids would never be ‘perfect’ in any real way. Humans couldn’t make anything perfect; and androids couldn’t predict everything a human would say or do.

The android gritted his teeth and tried to tune himself and his own feelings out. “Can I hold you, Gavin?”

Nines’ voice ripped Gavin back out of his memories and for a second he just shook, staring down at the bottle in his hands. When… did he crush it? How long had it been empty? His eyes stung. “Yeah,” he muttered dryly and he slumped down into the bed again. Instead of hiding this time, Gavin allowed himself to just lay in Nines’ arms and look up at the android. “I’m some Grade A trash, aren’t I? I can’t fucking learn my lesson.” He pressed his forehead to Nines’ chest for a moment; kissed it. “You’ve seen the scars, you know I let him do it. And I liked it, cause I’m fucking broken. I’d been so stressed out with classes and then with getting a job for the summer and getting everything in order to get into the police academy… For the first time in years I was blissful. Nothing mattered other than those nights with him. He was so curious about BDSM, so curious about trying it on me and seeing how I’d react, and I ate it up. I fucking loved it.” 

He let himself be crushed into Nines’ arms, let himself ignore the violent trembling as he continued. “Halfway through my second year, he just… tells me he’s bored. He’s got a job offer in another state and he’s _bored_ , so it’s _over_. A year of my fucking life burned into my skin and it’s just over.” Gavin laughed as he finished, dry and humorless and maybe a little manic. “I’m so fucked up, Nines. I tried so many other times to find someone that fit right with me, but they all fucking get bored, or frustrated. Every fucking person. No one wants to deal with my shit, no one wants to put up with my attitude, or my goddamned anxiety attacks, or the fact that I’m never fucking satisfied.”

Nines rubbed Gavin’s back soothingly. The other man was shaking in his arms still, having finally told his story to someone. And despite the terrible timing, the android was having trouble finding words. There was an unfamiliar, empty ache in his chest and his eyes hurt. He blinked and a few tears rolled out. He’d never cried for anyone before and it was also a new feeling to analyze. 

“I never thought you were broken. I just wanted to help.” Nines finally said firmly, but his voice wasn’t as strong as usual. It cracked just slightly, giving evidence to his disordered emotions.

The sound of Nines’ voice breaking sent a pang of guilt through Gavin. “Fuck, Nines… I know… I know…” He trailed off, tried to quell his shaking, but when he opened his mouth to speak all that came out was a short whine of uncertainty. He cleared his throat but the words still only managed to come out as a nervous whisper. “I… You… You don’t… Fuck… You don’t think less of me, right? You already knew I was fucking trash, that I have issues… Just… fuck… I can’t imagine.”

Gavin’s words choked off and, for a confused moment, the human seemed utterly baffled by his own reaction. Tears were running down his cheeks and, try as he may, he couldn’t wipe them away fast enough to prevent the next flood. He shook his head, choked instead of speaking, and then just let himself sob. The idea of Nines getting fed up with him was too much to deal with.

“I don’t think less of you, not at all, please, Gavin. Never think that.” Nines couldn’t speak without his own voice cracking fully this time as he clutched his partner closer. They were both crying now but the android managed to be more quiet about it and he hoped it would stop before the other man noticed. He clearly felt like he’d burdened Nines with all of this and it wasn’t like that. It wasn’t like that at all. 

Gavin was tortured by the sound of Nines’ voice cracking, but he couldn’t stop these fucking tears. How many other Doms had told him to fucking get therapy? How many people had left him when he refused? Nines was different, he’d stayed, he’d tried to compromise… And all Gavin did was fucking hurt him with the weight of the fucking mess that was his life.

“Thank you,” he managed to choke out. “I… don’t want to lose this… you… You’re the best thing that’s ever happened…” Gavin fought back another sob, struggling to wipe away his tears again. “I hate how badly I need you. I feel like I’m going to fucking fall to pieces when you’re not around, and that’s not… not right… You don’t fucking deserve that either.”

“I need you just as much,” Nines managed to say. When had this become true? Probably when he couldn’t let things be, probably when he had decided to compromise with Gavin instead of drop him for not being worth his time. But Gavin was worth his time. His angry kitten was worth all his damn time. He’d never felt this way for anyone before. “Don’t think for a second that I didn’t know what I was getting into. Don’t think I didn’t choose you.”

Gavin whimpered but clung all the tighter to Nines. Yes, that’s right. Nines knew from the beginning what a messed up person he’d chosen to indulge, he wouldn’t run away now. He shuddered roughly and then forced himself to take a deep breath. No matter what happened, he could trust Nines, trust this broken thing they had. Nines wasn’t going to get fed up and run, he’d stick around and let Gavin work out his issues.

Nines reached down and gently moved Gavin’s face up to look at his, letting him see he had been crying. Maybe they’d only get through this if they were vulnerable with each other. “Do you understand?” he asked.

Gavin froze at the sight of tears on Nines’ face and his brow wrinkled in distress. Gently he reached up and wiped the other man’s tears away before kissing him. “I understand.” He kissed Nines again, his own tears forgotten. “Thank you, for being willing to stay with me while I figure this shit out… For not dropping me like everyone else.” Another kiss, greedier this time. “And I promise I’ll make you proud of me.”

“I’m already proud of you,” Nines said softly.

Gavin’s cheeks burned red at Nines’ words and he buried his face against the man’s chest. “I… That’s…” He huffed as he tried to find enough breath to make words through his embarrassment. “You’re too good to me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**_Submission_ **   
_Chapter Seven_

Gavin slept over at Nines’ house that night; never even considered getting up and going home. That morning hit him like a hangover. His exhaustion from the night before had been sated and suddenly his anxiety was alive and well; a warning bell of nameless terror going off in the back of his mind. He woke with a rough gasp — fingers clenching in the sheets, dripping with sweat —but he was safe, tucked in Nines’ arms.

He let out his breath in a rush and looked at the android beside him. He couldn’t believe he was falling for an android, but he also couldn’t believe that an android had been such a perfect fit for him.

Speaking of perfect fit… His eyes traveled down Nines’ body, admiring the naked frame that he had revealed when he’d been tossing in the covers. Androids were designed to wake quickly from their rest modes as soon as they were touched. Gavin grinned to himself at the challenge provided. 

Careful not to touch his partner, Gavin slipped up onto his knees and then moved to straddle him so that he was hovering just over his flaccid cock. No stirring, good. He took a steadying breath, made sure his position over Nines was stable, and then reached down to begin stroking himself. He gave himself a couple of good pumps before he eased himself down the rest of the way, grinding himself against the sleeping android. 

Gavin kept jerking himself off as he rubbed against Nines, delighting in the feeling. He couldn’t fucking wait to see Nines’ face when the android woke to find his horny little human about to fuck himself on him.

Nines’ eyes opened and he felt something on top of him. He didn’t panic; he could tell it was Gavin. But god damn, that bastard was already trying to get fucked again. He smirked and looked up properly at his partner stroking himself and making soft moans. The android was getting hard just from the sight of it.

“Going to fuck yourself if I’m awake or not, huh?” he questioned.

He could feel Nines getting harder, it felt so fucking nice. He rubbed himself down a bit more firmly against his semi-erect cock. “Nnnn, I just wanted to say good morning,” he laughed breathlessly. “Or would you have preferred I woke you with your cock in my mouth?” All the while he stroked himself, his chest heaving with increased excitement now that he had Nines’ eyes on him.

“That also sounds lovely, but I’m pleased with this,” Nines admitted, finding the wake up call quite nice. “Go ahead then, Gavin. I want to see you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Gavin shivered with excitement at Nines’ words. The moment he had Nines’ invitation, he was sliding himself down onto the other man’s cock. “I didn’t know you self-lubricated… Fuck that’s hot.” Pre-come dripped greedily down Nines’ shaft, slicking him just enough to ease the slide into Gavin’s ass. The human groaned sweetly as he pushed himself down, taking more and more of Nines’ cock until his ass rested lightly in Nines’ lap.

Gavin trembled, his hand still curled around his own erection although he’d stopped pumping while he acclimated to the sensation of being full of Nines. His eyes fluttered, and he placed a hand on Nines’ chest to stabilize himself as he began to slowly ride the android.

Up and down, taking all of him and then slipping to the very head before driving his ass back down again. His body was already quaking, each rise and fall making him moan louder and louder. “S-So good. Fuck, your cock is amazing.” Gavin finally seemed to remember that he had been stroking himself and he switched positions to lean back and brace himself on Nines’ hips.

He sped up, riding Nines harder and faster as he began to pump his own throbbing cock. Every time he hit Nines’ lap again he whimpered the word _fuck_ until he was practically crying the word as he worked himself. “I’m going to fucking come already.” He whimpered, body shaking terribly as he tried to hold back his orgasm. “But I need so much more of you.”

It was so fucking sexy to watch Gavin do all the work, but it was also a kind of sweet torture. He reached up and took hold of the other man’s hips. “I’ll fuck you now, kitten,” Nines murmured and holding Gavin still, he began to pound into his ass.

Gavin let out a satisfied cry as Nines began to fuck him. It felt good to ride him but nothing compared to the sensation of Nines being in charge of his ass. He couldn’t help that slew of needy noises that erupted from him as he was nailed, all turning into a praising cry for Nines. “Oh god, yes, please, Nines, please fuck me!” He shuddered wildly, his cock forgotten as Nines consumed his senses.

Nines slammed up into Gavin, wanting him to keep begging, to keep crying. His fingers pressed into his hip bones hard, digging in as he kept his partner steady and kept fucking him. “How did you ever go so long without my dick in you Gavin? You couldn’t even wait a few hours this time.”

Gavin cried out with pleasure. The pressure on his hips, the steady pounding… But somehow it was always Nines’ voice that worked him up the most. “Ha-aahnnn! I couldn’t stop thinking about you… Every time I remembered the feel of your cock in my ass, your come filling me up…. I had to touch myself.” His chest was heaving, his body quaking. “It still wasn’t enough.” He squeezed his ass and pressed down, crying out at the increased sensation. “Oh fuck, Nines, Nines, _Nines_! I’m going to come!”

“Then come, Gavin and you'll get what you want,” Nines promised, not slowing his movements at all.

Gavin sobbed with pleasure at that promise, immediately hitting his climax at just the memory of being stuffed full of Nines’ come. He cried out roughly, rutting his hips down into Nines as his orgasm sent spasm after spasm through his body.

“Good boy,” said Nines, proudly and with a soft groan, filled Gavin up until the come was spilling out again. He didn’t stop fucking him until they were both spent and he gently lowered his partner to his chest to hold him tightly. “Are there any more rooms in my house you need to make a mess of?” he asked when Gavin had stopped shaking a little, but he was smiling.

Gavin laughed roughly. “Nnn, all of them. I won’t be properly satisfied until you’ve marked me in every room of your house.” He nuzzled up under Nines’ neck and let out a satisfied sigh. “You make me feel so complete.” The words had tumbled over before his sex-hazed brain could censor them and his cheeks turned bright red, but he couldn’t take them back when they were so very true.

Nines couldn’t find words again, but he knew that was probably because he wasn't quite ready to articulate them yet. Instead he just pressed a kiss to the top of his partner’s head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow only one more chapter of Submission. It feels like we were just starting it yesterday, haha. Hope you all like it. (:

**_Submission_ **   
_Chapter Eight_

The next few months went by like a dream. Occasionally the dream seemed to forget it was such and stumbled into hazy, half-nightmare territory of sluggish feet and looming, faceless anxiety… but it always came around again and it was always because of Nines. They had weekly sessions of therapy followed by some form of pain or impact play, until Nines was eventually able to convince him to go to an actual therapist. They had discussed it enough that they were both fairly certain Gavin needed medication or something to help manage his day to day anxiety.

While Gavin would’ve preferred to just stick to his play sessions with Nines, he had also started to feel increasingly guilty for burdening him with his problems. Nines tried to brush off his concerns, to let him know it was hard to see his partner struggle but that he was happy to be there to support him, but Gavin couldn’t believe it. There had been more than one talk session between them that had resulted in the both of them in tears. Nothing Nines said would convince Gavin that those tears were anything other than Gavin’s fucked up trauma causing Nines pain.

It wasn’t fair.

And the longer they were together, the more that tormented Gavin.

So he went to a proper doctor, then a proper therapist, and he was eventually given medication. He hated that part. But Nines rewarded him, he was _very_ good with rewards. Now instead of a talk session and a play session, Gavin got two play sessions.

They told him it would take a while for the meds to start having an effect, but to also be aware of his moods while he was adjusting. Of course they had side effects, but they weren’t what Gavin expected. The first week was nothing. Literally nothing. He hardly had energy for his play sessions and it was hard to focus at work. He felt like he was walking around in a haze. Without the constant nagging energy telling him he needed to be moving, needed to be doing something, needed to be working, there was an unfamiliar lethargy. Nines was supportive. Nines was always supportive.

The next week was a little better, because he started feeling shit again. Shit like frustration and sadness, and fucking guilt. He kept catching Nines’ looks, mostly because he’d stopped feeling like everyone was staring him down and now he actually noticed when someone was staring at him. It was usually Nines, and it was usually Nines admiring his handiwork in the way that Gavin hissed or moaned when he sat, or when he winced from accidentally stretching a stiff muscle.

Other times it was with concern. Those were the looks he hated. He’d been dragging his feet all day, unable to get his head out of the fog, and finally the sight of Nines watching him with concern even while he was clearly busy talking to Connor just tore at him. All he fucking did was bother Nines and Nines was too fucking good to him. His head spun, his chest ached, but that was at least a familiar sensation. He wandered into the bathroom and locked himself into a stall.

Pants down around his knees, cock hard in his fist, Gavin jerked himself off. Just a little rush to even him out, that’s all he needed. He didn’t need to bother Nines today, he could take care of himself. He’d been doing it for years before Nines came along.

The door to the restroom opened and he choked back the groan that had been building in his throat. Speak of a rush. He wasn’t alone anymore. He braced himself on the wall and began to stroke himself faster, harder, letting the thrill of potentially being caught build as his climax tightened in his gut. A breath escaped him, a shuddering, half-choked moan, and the other visitor of the restroom stopped walking.

“ _Gavin_.”

It was Nines.

Gavin whimpered as he came, his body shuddering roughly from the climax. Fuck. It was the sound of his name on Nines’ lips that had fucking done him in, and it wasn’t pleasure, it was disappointment. Nines only used that tone when he was in trouble during their play sessions. How was he supposed to resist coming when he heard that voice?

He leaned against the wall, shuddering.

Nines sighed deeply. The past few months had been .. difficult. Not to say it didn’t have its ups .. the android could easily replay his favorite parts to himself of their play sessions, or convincing Gavin to finally go to a therapist, or just the way his partner’s face looked when he was relaxed. But even though Gavin was doing well on his new medication, his guilt seemed to increase as time went by.

Nothing Nines said seemed to lift that burden from Gavin’s shoulders. Yes, their personal therapy had been hard on him, that was the truth. He cared too fucking much to be able to keep a professional distance as he listened to all the weird, fucked up things that his partner had to endure through his life and why it made him such an anxious, bitter person. Nines wanted to punish these people who had caused Gavin harm and the feeling overwhelmed him sometimes. He had to push away those thoughts of revenge; they would literally help no one.

Things had been easier, though, now that the full burden of talking was on someone else’s shoulders and they only discussed what the therapist had said now. He still watched over Gavin, of course, but even just that seemed to wear on him. And now he’d even taken to not telling Nines he needed a little stress relief. He clicked his tongue disappointedly, not just at Gavin but at himself. They’d have to have a talk and sort this out. But first, as according to the rules they had laid down together, he’d have to work out a punishment for this indiscretion.

“I’m sure you’re already aware how much trouble you’re in.” Nines said quietly to the locked door.

Gavin bit his lip, but he knew not answering wouldn’t make anything better. “Y-Yes,” he gasped at last. He started cleaning himself up as Nines replied.

“After our shift, you’re coming home with me. And you’re not going to like what I have planned.” the android reassured him.

Gavin whined and then turned to open the door. He was mostly put back together, though he looked a bit like a puppy that had just been kicked. “Oh..kay…” He bit his lip again, chewing uselessly on it to try and ease the frustration he felt. It didn’t help. “I… I just didn’t want to bother you for such a stupid thing.” He couldn’t meet Nines’ gaze for long. It was a stupid answer, it had been a stupid decision. It was all fucking stupid.

“We decided together that you’d come to me when you need me.” Nines reached out and cradled Gavin’s face in his hand gently. “It’s never stupid if you need me, Gavin. If it ever is too much, I will tell you. Please trust me not to push myself.”

Gavin trembled when Nines held his face. Damnit. “I know…” He tilted his gaze away, wishing he could hide but not so much that he was willing to break Nines’ hold on him. “I just… didn’t want to. W-What am I supposed to do if you’re not around? Huh? I can’t just… always rely on you.”

“We’re not talking about ‘what ifs’ right now. I was here and you didn’t come to me.”

Gavin frowned and pulled away at last. “I’m sorry, okay…” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I know I shouldn’t have… so I’ll come home with you.”

“Good.” Nines replied, then he paused a moment. “And you should know by now that you can rely on me.” The android said, in a sort of parting shot before he exited the room.

Gavin’s shoulders slumped as the android left the room. That blow hurt the worst. Because it was true and because in his attempt to take some burden off of Nines, he had inadvertently made it sound like he felt he _couldn’t_ rely on him and not that he felt he _shouldn’t_. 

The rest of the day passed… awkwardly… Nines was professional, but Gavin could feel the difference in their interactions: terse, distant, no subtle flirting… It stung, but he deserved that. He was so grateful for the end of the day even though it meant the start of a new punishment. He really did deserve it.

***

Nines was polite but very quiet as they drove home, the atmosphere was tense and he assumed Gavin was imagining all sorts of awful things in anticipation of what was to come. Despite the circumstances, punishments (for him at least) gave him a feeling of domination that he particularly enjoyed. Gavin had agreed to these rules and they both had an understanding of the necessities of ‘learning your lesson’.

They arrived at Nines’ house and he was patient and firm, turning on lights and telling Gavin what he wanted. “Naked. In the bedroom. Wait for me.” He disappeared into the kitchen to fetch a cold water bottle early so he wouldn’t need to leave the room. It helped to make Gavin wait a little as well.

Gavin was sullen but obedient. He undressed in the bedroom, folded up his clothing to do something with his nervous energy, and then sat on the bed with his hands in his lap. He knew Nines was out there fucking wasting time just to make him have to wait because he knew it clawed at him. Gavin clasped his hands together to keep from fidgeting when he finally heard the doorknob turn.

Nines didn’t look at Gavin when he came in the room. Instead he set down the water on the nightstand and took his time making sure everything was in order. Then he rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He came back to the end of the bed and stood over Gavin. “When everything is over, we will discuss this, but before we start, you know what you did wrong, correct?”

This wasn’t the first time Gavin had been punished, but it was the first time he’d been ashamed of his actions. The other times had been mischievous curiosity, pressing Nines’ buttons to see what he could and couldn’t get away with. It had been thrilling to see what his Dom did with him when he stepped out of line, and the pain had been a wonderful step above their usual play. He got to push his limits with those, got to see how much Nines really held over him. It was wonderful.

He’d get another session like that, but this time he actually felt contrite. That was a different sensation. “Yes. I know what I did wrong.” He looked down at his lap, gnawing on his lip. “I touched myself instead of coming to you when I needed relief.”

“Right. You disobeyed me.” Nines took a seat in a nearby armchair in the room and beckoned Gavin over. “Face down, on my lap.”

Gavin was still worrying at his lip as he made his way over to the armchair and Nines. Spanking. He liked this one the least, and Nines knew it. He laid himself across the android’s lap without a word of complaint.

“You must count each hit.” Nines commanded him. He stretched his arm out and tested it and then without much warning at all he brought his hand down hard on Gavin’s ass. No warm up and not a trace of playfulness here.

“Yes,” Gavin replied with a grimace but didn’t complain. He took a breath and then let it out, and then Nines’ hand came down on his ass. He knew there’d be no warning, but it always caught him off guard the first time. A hiss tumbled off his lips before he managed to spit out: “One.”

Nines took a moment between each hit to better let the pain sink in. Gavin made it all the way to seven before he started to waver. “Louder.” the android reminded him. “You’re not finished.” His hand came down on the other man’s bright red ass again.

Androids didn’t tire like humans. As the pain compounded, a human’s strikes would also be growing less firm… Nines’ never did. Gavin had taken five without much complaint, by six and seven he was wincing and gasping, his numbers slurring. He whined low in his throat and forced himself to be clear: “Eight!”

“Nine.”

“Ten.”

He managed to get those out without too much trouble. “Elev — fuck, Eleven.” He was shivering now, a whimper at the tip of his tongue though he fought to hold it back.

“Keep going.” Nines said, his voice not holding any sympathy.

He couldn’t fucking help it. The whimper pressed through his lips before he could get out the next number. “Tw-Twelve!” He’d barely gotten the word out before Nines’ hand came back down with an audible _slap_ and Gavin yelped. “Thir-te-en.” His number was broken into a shuddering whine.

He got a breath between the next numbers. The slap didn’t come until he was in the middle of taking in a steadying breath. A sharp pained noise escaped him and he tensed momentarily in shame before he remembered his number. “Fourteen!”

God, when was this going to end? Gavin rolled the safe word around in his mind, clung to it. He could take more, he deserved more. _Slap_! “Nn!” Another sharp whine and through it he managed to grit out: “F-fifteen!”

“Good boy,” Nines finally said. Gavin nearly sobbed with relief when Nines said those two sweet words. “Maybe you’ll think twice before you try to get your relief somewhere else. You know your cock belongs to me and I decide what you do with it.” He lightly patted Gavin’s ass again and the man still shivered at the touch.

“Yes,” he whimpered.

“Alright. Go lie on your stomach on the bed for now.” Nines said in a soothing tone.

Gavin trembled when he slid off of Nines’ lap and onto his feet again. His ass ached like it was fucking on fire, but he didn’t complain as he made his way over to the bed and flopped down face first. He laid there without looking up, without seeking approval, face just pressed into the bed as he tried to steady himself.

Nines pulled a tube of lotion from a drawer and sat down beside Gavin on the bed. He put some into his hand and very lightly started rubbing it across the angry skin he’d just been hitting. “Tell me if you need anything, okay? I brought water for you.”

Gavin yelped like an idiot as the cool lotion touched his stinging ass. “Fuck,” he shuddered and tilted his head to the side so that he could actually breathe properly. He still felt ragged and his eyes stung. He felt like a damned child. “I’m alright… I’ll drink when I can sit again.” He muttered the last bit.

“I wonder when that will be,” the android laughed softly to himself. He continued applying the numbing cream to Gavin’s ass. He’d taken his punishment very well and deserved some sense of relief. “But I do need you back in good shape soon; I’m not quite finished with you yet, kitten.”

Relief. It was more instant than a normal lotion. He sighed as the numbness spread into his glutes… and then Nines’ comment made him pause. “I… You aren’t?” He hated the quiet dread in his voice. If he thought he felt like a child before, now he _really_ did.

“Oh no, I’m not,” Nines answered. “But don’t worry too much, at least there’s no more spanking involved.”

That eased a bit of the tension, but now he eyed Nines warily over his shoulder. “Sex?” He knew it was too much to hope for, but he said it anyway.

Nines laughed loudly at that and just shook his head. He finished applying the cream and set it aside. “Drink some of your water and take a minute to breathe. Then I’ll start.”

Damnit. He knew it, but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. Nines’ laughter filled him with a mixture of pleasure and dread. How dare he. He sat up, teeth grit, but the pain wasn’t so bad. He drank his water slowly, adjusting to the diminishing pain in his ass and making sure his breathing was good and even. With a heavy sigh, he set the water back on the table and looked up at Nines expectantly.

“On your back now.” Nines said. In the meantime he started to unbutton his shirt to set it neatly aside with Gavin’s clothes.

Gavin bit his lip and did as he was told, still watching Nines with a look of concern and intrigue.

Smirking, Nines pulled the restraints out from under the mattress, where they usually were. This wasn’t at all the first time they’d been used so Gavin was somewhat familiar with them. He adjusted the cloth bands and tightened the straps, going around the bed to tie down his partner carefully. Then he returned to taking off the rest of his clothing.

When that was finished, Nines climbed on the bed again and straddled Gavin’s abdomen, making sure the other man was pinned tightly to the bed and couldn’t move his hips well. He looked down at the fear and pleasure on Gavin’s face and his smile grew wider.

That smile made Gavin tug absently at the restraints, testing his limits like he always did, and he gave the man above him an uncertain look. He wanted to ask questions but Nines had long made it clear that that would get him nowhere.

Nines took his own cock in his hand and with a soft groan started stroking himself. “Mmm, Gavin, I’m sure you’re already aware, I don’t get tired.” He kept his eyes on his partner’s face as he continued, letting what he was doing sink in properly.

Gavin tensed, squirmed, and then ground his hips up… but Nines had perfectly planned out this torture. He didn’t have enough leverage to grind himself against Nines, and certainly not enough to gain any relief once Nines’ show started to really get to him. “Nines...”

The android just smiled at Gavin’s attempts. He kept stroking, already turned on at the hunger he could see in the other man’s eyes. He moved faster, his simulated breathing picking up as he thrust into his own hand. 

This was fair but so fucking cruel. Gavin whimpered as he watched the man above him, admiring him, longing for him. His own breathing was picking up in time with Nines. He’d never gotten this sort of angle before, this sort of show… and god he loved and hated it in the same breath. How long could he handle watching this before the ache was unbearable?

“Gavin,” Nines moaned, his pace unrelenting as he felt himself get closer just from watching his partner’s face. “Fuck,” he said in a soft voice, and came, letting the fluid drip across Gavin’s chest messily. He took a second to adjust, and then began touching himself again, starting to get hard almost immediately. The feeling was more intense this time since he’d just come.

God, Nines knew how much that unraveled him. The sound of him moaning, the little peeks at the Nines that wasn’t perfectly in control… And then he came, spilling semen across Gavin’s chest, and Gavin’s stomach was a knot of heat and need. He was hard, throbbing, and there was nothing he could fucking do for himself. He tugged at the restraints, squirmed in any way he could think of, and then desperation spilled out of his mouth: “Please… Nines…”

Another unchecked noise escaped the android’s lips when Gavin started pleading, but it only served to further the torture. Nines squeezed his own cock with a moan and moved his hand faster. “Go ahead, keep begging for me, kitten.”

A rough shudder ran through him. Why was he so goddamn sexy? “Nines…” His fingers clenched into fists and then opened again, his chest heaved.. “Please, Nines… Please… Just let me feel you.”

“You should have thought of that before you touched yourself. Now you have to watch me do it.” Nines murmured, his strokes not slowing. “You want me to fuck you really badly, don’t you?”

“Oh god yes,” the words escaped him before he could stop himself. At that moment in time he’d have accepted anything. Nines' lips on his would’ve been a sweet fucking relief compared to this nothingness. “Fuck, please… I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, I promise.” How pathetic he was, falling apart at the sight of this, but he’d been choking on the guilt all afternoon. “Nines… I want _you_. Please!”

Nines shivered and came again, a lot this time, spilling so much come over Gavin’s chest. The other man’s pleading was too damn hot. “I don’t know if I can believe you.” he mused as his body still shook from the pleasure running through it. He loved seeing Gavin this fucking desperate for his cock.

Gavin bit his lip as Nines came again. God he never got tired of watching his partner come, and now he was fucking covered in it, and Nines knew how much he liked his android making a mess of him. “Please, Nines… Please… I can’t.” He rolled his hips, whimpering at the lack of contact on his aching cock. “I _need_ your cock, please… please fuck me.”

The android began jerking himself off again. “You do realize there’s nothing stopping me from doing this as many times as I want, right? Until you’re so fucking filthy and turned on that I will be the only thing you can think about.”

Gavin shuddered and whimpered. “Fuck, yes… Yes I do.” He bit down on his lip, trying to control the needy desperation burning through him. “Y-You’re already all I can think about… I need you so fucking bad, Nines. Please, please…” He strained at the restraints again, teeth grit in frustration at the man hovering so far from his grasp.

Nines didn’t stop touching himself as he spoke. “So you won’t do that again then, Gavin? No one can touch your cock but me, unless you get permission. Do you understand?”

“I won’t, I promise.” He panted softly, desperation in his eyes. “Only you, I promise.” He nodded desperately. “I understand. Just, please, Nines… I feel like I’m going to fucking explode. I can’t…” He whimpered. “Fuck me, touch me, anything, please!”

The android came again, this time covering some of Gavin’s face in his come. “You look so pretty when you’re a mess, kitten. I just can’t help wanting to make you absolutely pathetic, covered in my come and begging for me to fuck you. It’s amazing.”

Gavin shuddered roughly as Nines’ come splattered him. He could hardly find anything to say to those seductive words. “Please,” he whimpered, “please Nines… I need you.”

Nines was beyond pleased and Gavin hadn’t even safeworded out through he could have at any time. He deserved some reward for taking his punishment so well. Without speaking, he shifted his position so he was between the other man’s legs. He used some of his copious pre-come to lube himself up and pushed all the way inside Gavin. “Fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned.

Gavin sobbed with pleasure when Nines finally relented and thrust inside of him. His whole body shuddered as he took the android’s cock, pressing himself greedily into the sensation. “Please, Nines. Please use me,” he whimpered gratefully.

“That’s all you’re good for. You’re just my fucktoy.” Nines spit, fucking Gavin harder, knowing his partner was going to come much sooner than him.

There was no way he was going to hold out. “Yes, fuck, yes, that’s all, that’s all.” He sobbed as he was helplessly hammered by the android. He was moaning and whimpering with each thrust, his body quaking desperately as he tried to hold back, tried to let Nines use him, but it was really no use. His cock was swollen and aching and each thrust was like lightning through his nerves. A hoarse cry ripped through him as he came, his own fluids mixing with the mess that Nines had covered him in. 

Each additional thrust from Nines pulled incoherent, mewling moans from the man beneath him, but he didn’t ask for relief. 

Gavin was such a beautiful mess of crying and come that Nines couldn’t hold out much longer either. He’d never ever gotten in this deep with any of his submissives and damn, if Gavin wasn’t the best he’d ever had. Shaking, he came inside of Gavin, filling him up and adding to the wreck that was his lover now.

Nines came inside of him and Gavin could barely keep it together. He whimpered and sobbed between his moans, straining against his restraints thoughtlessly as he tried to cover his mouth to stop the lewd noises spilling out of him. “Yes yes yes yes,” he whimpered repeatedly, “I’m so full, so full, oh fuck!”

Even though the android couldn’t feel physical exhaustion, coming so many times did put a bit of a strain on his system. He also felt tired in an unquantifiable way. Emotionally maybe? Interesting. He pulled himself back together and began to undo the restraints carefully. “Such a good boy,” he purred. “My kitten is like no other.”

His partner made a soft noise in response, currently seeming incapable of words, with a distant look in his eyes. Perfect. Nines picked up Gavin, still dripping and sticky with his come, and carried him into the bathroom.

Nines eased Gavin onto the fluffy mat in front of the tub and started up the water. It would take a bit to warm up and then to fill enough, so he had plenty of time to go back out and clean up. “Wait for me,” he insisted and kissed Gavin gently on the forehead. Gavin nodded, attention fluttering back for a moment before going distant again. He waited patiently for Nines to return.

When he got back, Gavin was still sitting where he’d left him. His bedraggled kitten got a ‘good boy’ and then Nines went about fixing the water and making sure everything was just right, before he eased Gavin down into the warm water with him. “How’s that?”

Gavin let out a shaking sigh, fluttering back again, trying to find words for Nines. “Nice.” He muttered, took a shaky breath… and then he started crying. He was too exhausted to display his usual shock at being assaulted by emotions, he just slumped into Nines and sobbed. It would take a few seconds before his muttered words had any coherent shape to them: “I’m sorry.” He kept repeating the apology over and over as tears flooded down his cheeks.

“It’s okay,” murmured Nines in response, holding Gavin close. The outburst wasn’t entirely unexpected but it was a bit more severe than he’d expected. He knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of his partner right now so he just kept speaking softly to him and let Gavin cry it out.

It took Gavin a bit to control the sudden flood of tears and catch his breath again, but it had given Nines some time to clean up his messy kitten a good deal. “Feeling better?” Nines questioned softly.

“Fu—uck, I’m such a goddamn mess.” Gavin rubbed at his eyes in frustration.

“For crying?” Nines prompted as he ran some warm water over Gavin’s hair. “Close your eyes for a second,” he added and, when Gavin obeyed, he gently washed his face as well. Then he settled back against the wall of the tub and just focused on holding the other man close to him.

When Nines was done, Gavin slumped uselessly into the android’s arms. His head was still fuzzy and answers took too long to form coherent sentences, but the sting of impending tears kept him uncomfortably grounded.

“Yes.” Gavin replied at last. “And for everything. I’m so fucking fucked up.” His words trailed away into a desperate whimper.

Nines frowned and was silent a moment. “You know I don’t think you’re ‘fucked up’, as you say…” He thought about telling him how hard he was working, how proud he was, how genuinely impressed, but he hesitated as a thought came to him. “Or are you showing remorse because of your punishment?”

“I don’t know,” Gavin admitted pathetically. “Probably the punishment thing?” He nuzzled his cheek against Nines’ chest. “I just feel like fucking trash and I don’t… I don’t _deserve_ you.” He whined at the words that tumbled past his lips.

“Gavin,” Nines' chest ached at Gavin’s pain and he wasn’t sure how to make it better. “You might be the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I wouldn’t waste my time if I thought you didn’t deserve me.”

Gavin whimpered, shaking his head slightly. “I know… I know, but I put you through all this, I can’t even be _good_ for you. You don’t deserve all my bullshit problems, but I’m fucking useless without you.”

Ahh, this again? Humans needed so much repetition, but it was endearing in its own right. “I’m helping you through this, but you’re the one doing all the work. You’re not useless, with or without me. And as for your problems, I could walk away if I didn’t want this, but I _want_ this. I want you.” the android said, firmly.

He felt out of his head, so fucking lost, and Nines was perfect while he was just _trash_. “I feel so guilty putting you through this… and I’m so damn scared. I want to run away before you can get tired of me, but the thought of someone else having you makes me want to die.”

Nines wasn’t sure what to say. How could he convince Gavin that he felt the same way? He couldn’t seem to find the right words to comfort him. “I’m not going anywhere, I haven’t yet.”

“Yet.” The word hit him like a physical blow. “I’m going to run you out of your patience soon. I’m going to keep fucking up, and it won’t matter. I won’t matter. I don’t matter.” 

Fuck, the damned therapist had told him to do something in this situation, when his thoughts were racing so much that they didn’t make sense. What the fuck was it? Why the hell couldn’t he fucking remember?? All that went through his head was the same damn repetition: I don’t matter.

“You matter to me.” Nines had been watching Gavin flounder all this time, unsure of what to do, when it finally hit him. He felt something beyond possession and protection toward his fussy kitten. He felt … His fingers tightened suddenly around the other man, his grip tight. “I love you, Gavin.”

Nines’ words were like knives. They cut through the spiraling thoughts, through the panic, and it felt like they embedded themselves into his chest. His heart ached but at the same time everything felt wondrously warm.

And he was crying again.

“Fuck, Nines. Fuck. I love you too.” What else could he say to that?

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know.”

“I need you.” A pause. Nines reached down and gently grasped Gavin’s jaw, guiding the man’s gaze up to meet his own. “ _I need you_ ,” he repeated firmly.

“Yes,” Gavin conceded.

“And I love you.”

Gavin whimpered and nodded, unable to speak as he wrapped himself into Nines’ tight embrace. Everything was going to be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for making it all the way to the end with us! We still have so many more fics coming your way so keep an eye out for them. (: Thank you all so much for your enthusiasm and support!

**_Submission_ **   
_Chapter Nine_

Things got a little better after that. At very least they got a little easier to manage. Over the next couple of weeks the medication seemed to have evened out for Gavin and his emotions didn’t feel so raw and unpredictable. Therapy still sucked, but he had learned his lesson about not trusting Nines to support him when he needed help. The result was considerably more sex in considerably more inconvenient places, which was both fun and a bit risky.

Thankfully the only person who caught them was Lieutenant Anderson and, after a brief meltdown on his part, Connor swept in and escorted his partner away in a flurry of blushing apologies. Nines thought it was hilarious and Gavin was fucking mortified.

Not that it managed to ruin the moment. Nothing could dampen his need for Nines once the android had worked him up. He would’ve fucking let Anderson watch while he fucked himself on Nines’ cock like a bitch in heat if Connor hadn’t shown up. Apparently Nines called him or something. After that he got the best looks from Anderson, so it wasn’t all a loss.

The best part about it all was now that they’d passed the hurdle of admitting their feelings, talking together had somehow become even easier than before. How long had Gavin been holding back those words in fear of his relationship crashing and burning at the simple slip? He didn’t even flinch when Nines slipped up behind him and kissed his neck when they were in the break room.

“I have a surprise for you tonight. Come home with me?”

“Hmph.. I can’t even remember the last time I went home by myself,” Gavin muttered with a smirk.

Nines just chuckled. “You didn’t answer me.”

“Of course I will.” He rolled his eyes. It was obvious, wasn’t it?

“I just like to hear you say it.”

“Please… Not in the break room, I eat in here.” Anderson groaned as he grabbed something out of the fridge and then practically ran.

Nines just shook his head. “You think he wouldn’t be so sensitive about it considering what he does to Connor on a daily basis.”

Gavin arched a brow and smirked. “You know something more than I do on that topic? Or are you just making assumptions?”

“Eh, Connor accidentally showed me once when we connected. He’s almost as filthy as you, kitten.” the android smirked.

Gavin’s cheeks turned red for a moment before he looked away from Nines. “Fuck. Didn’t expect that. And he acted surprised.” He clucked his tongue against his teeth and shrugged. “At least I’m still filthier. Could you imagine that bubbly little prick on his knees for _Anderson_?” Oh god, no, he pictured it. “Nevermind! I’m done with this conversation.”

Nines just laughed again. “I’m not sure you can beat him for begging though.” he teased.

“Nope! I’m done!” He came around the corner and nearly ran smack into Connor. He pointed at the android accusingly. “No!” And stormed outside for a smoke.

“What did I do?” Connor asked as he walked around the corner to find Nines snickering to himself.

“He doesn’t know how to deal with the fact that you’re not very vanilla with the lieutenant.” Nines said casually.

“Nines, we’re at work,” the other android said in exasperation. “Can you not?”

“You’re all so sensitive,” Nines said, disapprovingly. But he still had a smile on his face as he left the room.

***

Work was finally over. Gavin hated surprises… Or rather he was unaccustomed to them. The idea of something waiting for him and him not knowing what it was bugged him. He spent the whole ride back to Nines’ place antsy and Nines derailed his every attempt at curiously prying it out of him by telling him something new about Connor and Anderson’s sex life until he just put on the radio and glared sullenly in defeat.

Inside, Nines flashed a smile to his grumpy kitten. “On the bed. Naked. I will join you shortly.”

Gavin grumbled but didn’t disobey. He stalked into the room, already taking off his jacket as he went, and immediately began taking off his clothes. What on earth was Nines going to surprise him with?

Nines returned, with his sleeves rolled up and his top button undone, as usual, but there was a slight air of nervousness around him. He held a medium-sized black box in his hands and presented it to Gavin without much ceremony. That was their way. He didn’t say anything but motioned for him to open it.

Gavin cocked his head a little in surprise. “This is a bit big for a wedding ring, don’t you think?” He teased as he opened the box. Inside was a simple silver-chain choker. It resembled a dog’s choke chain to a degree, except the O-ring was an upside-down triangle. Interesting. He ran his fingers over it, lingering curiously on the points. That could bite if he moved wrong, but the thought of it made him shiver. He’d heard of collaring but never really expected anyone to want to collar _him_ , so of course he made light of it in an attempt to hide the growing heat in his cheeks. “I uh, I thought I was your kitten?”

“Kittens wear collars.” Nines said simply. He lifted it from the box and unclasped it but held it in his hands as he spoke. “If I put this on you, it means you’re _mine_. There will not be any other Doms or partners or boyfriends. I’m your Dominant and you’re my submissive. You will not take this collar off unless necessary. Do you accept, Gavin?”

Gavin’s cheeks were so damn hot now, there was no way he was hiding this blush. He shuddered a little and then nodded when words almost immediately failed him. “Fuck, of course I accept.” They’d been together for what… a whole fucking year by now? 

A genuine smile appeared on Nines’ face as he put the collar on Gavin’s neck and locked it securely in the back. He then kissed his submissive’s lips gently and held his face. “You’ve been mine for a long time, but I thought the collar would help you to _know_ you’re mine, since you have trouble with that.”

Gavin shuddered happily at the cool metal around his neck. The moment Nines leaned in to kiss him, Gavin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down into the bed with him. “I love you, Nines. I love belonging to you. Just, fuck, you’re so fucking good to me.”

“I love you, too. More than anything.” Nines replied and captured Gavin’s lips again, this time with a fierce, hungry edge to his kisses.

Gavin moaned against Nines’ lips, his body trembling fiercely as he pressed himself against Nines. “Please tell me you’re going to fuck the sense out of me now, because I’m really turned on right now.”

Nines hooked a finger under Gavin’s collar and tugged on it lightly. “Of course I’m going to fuck you. I own you.” He rocked his hips downward and ground himself against his lover’s body.

Gavin practically fucking melted at those words. Nines was everything he’d ever wanted in a Dom and so much more than he’d ever expected out of a partner. He lifted his hands, running his fingers through Nines’ hair and then kissed him again.

The android pulled back a little and caressed his submissive’s neck lightly. “How would you feel about being choked tonight, Gavin? I know you’ve been interested in more breathplay.”

“You mean like ‘choke me Daddy’?” Gavin said with a snort.

Nines laughed but grabbed the other man’s necklace to pull it against his throat tighter. “I’m not your Daddy, kitten.”

Gavin’s breath hitched despite himself and he defiantly held himself back from leaning into Nines’ tug. “You’re definitely not.” He glanced away, biting his lip slightly, and then brought his gaze back. “Yeah, I’d like to see what it’s like. I’ve never trusted a Dom enough to give them that sort of power.” He didn’t say it outright but his tone implied what he couldn’t bring himself to say: but I trust _you_.

“Then you know to tap out if it’s too much,” the android reminded him. 

“Of course,” Gavin replied quickly.

Nines pressed a short kiss to Gavin’s lips and then straddled him. The look in Nines’ eyes changed as he slipped his hands under the collar on each side of the other man’s throat. Gavin trusted him and he was completely vulnerable. Being permitted to have this power over his submissive was enthralling.

Vulnerability wasn’t something Gavin was good at. Hell, most people wouldn’t have believed the sort of shit he did in the safety of the bedroom… But this was something slightly different, a level of surrender that he’d never even touched before. It was exciting _and_ terrifying. He took a steadying breath, eyes locked on Nines, waiting.

Letting his fingers linger idly for a moment, Nines took in Gavin’s expression with pleasure. _Beautiful_. He tightened his grip on the sides of his submissive’s throat, listening for the cease in airflow and counting the rapid beats of his heart. He squeezed tighter as Gavin shivered underneath him and then let go.

Gavin’s eyes fluttered, his heart hammering against the cage of his chest as his oxygen was choked off. For a moment he was lost in a haze, lighter than air, and then that moment passed and his natural instinct to fight kicked in. He’d barely shuddered when Nines released him and Gavin found himself greedily sucking in air.

Nines brushed his thumbs against the hollow of Gavin’s throat, the feeling of the other man’s body struggling against him only turned him on more. Without warning, he tightened his fingers again and ground his hips against Gavin’s as well. “What a naughty kitten, trying to get away from me,” he murmured as he watched the awareness in Gavin’s eyes dim a little.

Not enough. Gavin hadn’t gotten nearly enough air back in his lungs before Nines’ fingers stole it away from him again. He made a soft sound that turned into a needy moan as Nines ground against him. Once again everything was floating, but now he was more aware of the heat and sensation of the android above him. His hands had absently lifted, reaching up to subconsciously fight the ones restricting him, but then Nines released him and he was sucking in air again. He dropped his hands to Nines’ hips and ground himself up against the man. He could be a _very_ naughty kitten. This time he was more prepared for the sudden return of his lack of air, the dizzying rush, and he whimpered longingly as he rocked against Nines once more.

“You want me to fuck you, Gavin?” Nines asked before the other man could even attempt to respond. He rubbed himself against his submissive’s obvious erection. “You do, but you can’t say it, can you?” His fingers remained tight just a fraction of a moment longer before letting go.

Gavin choked, coughed, and gasped for air as he was released, but he wasn’t thinking about air anymore. He had a far more pressing need. He rocked himself against Nines as his fingers pressed against the man’s hips. “ _Yes_ ,” he panted almost as soon as his throat was released, “fuck me!”

Nines laughed softly, releasing his ‘prisoner’ for the time being. “You’re so predictable, dear.” He quickly moved to shed his own clothing. “On your knees for me.” he commanded Gavin as he undressed. Once he returned to the bed, he lubed himself up generously and moved to sit behind the other man. Gently, he eased his submissive backwards into his lap and pressed the tip of his cock to Gavin’s ass. “Tell me what you need, kitten.”

Gavin shuddered at that laugh, and his cock twitched in anticipation, but he was too busy greedily filling his lungs to properly respond. He did obey the commands given to him, and by the time Nines returned to him, Gavin had almost caught his breath. He whimpered desperately at the sensation. “I need your cock in my ass. I need you to _own me_.”

“Such a good boy,” Nines said, his voice hungry. He swiftly pushed into Gavin and guided the other man against him in one movement, a soft groan escaping his lips. He paused for only a short time before reaching under Gavin’s legs to pull him up and let him slide down his cock again.

Gavin sobbed with pleasure as he was abruptly _filled_ with his lover’s cock. “Fuck, yes yes!” He moaned, slamming himself down into the sensation. Without being given a moment to acclimate to that massive girth splitting him open, Nines was moving him, forcing him to ride his cock. Gavin whimpered with desperation. “More, please, more.”

Nines did as he was asked, repeating the motion a few times but stopping abruptly after that. “Fuck yourself for me, kitten, I have something else I want to do with my hands,” he demanded. He reached up and pulled the collar tight, letting it bite into Gavin’s skin.

Gavin’s ass fell against Nines’ lap with a slap as he was dropped. The man’s head was spinning as he tried to process the sudden cessation of Nines’ movements and the renewed pressure on his throat. A noise of pleasure and surprise escaped him as he obediently began to fuck himself on his lover. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whimpered repeatedly each time his ass slapped down to Nines’ lap.

The android kept the collar tight on Gavin’s throat and held it as his submissive whimpered and moaned, still riding him greedily. Nines was pleased with this but he wanted more control. He moved again, forcing Gavin back on his knees without letting his grip loose. He held onto the collar as he pounded into the other man from behind.

Gavin made a noise of clear confusion as Nines pushed him into a new position. Already his head was starting to feel light, but his thoughts were solely on the wonderful sensation of Nines dominating him. His moans became more breathless and eventually cut off into helpless whimpers as he was fucked into the bed.

“Who owns you?” Nines growled at him through gritted teeth, still fucking Gavin hard.

Nines only alleviated enough pressure to give Gavin the air to find the words - no, just the one word - that he needed. “Y-you!”

“Fuck,” Nines groaned and pulled Gavin tight against him as he came. The sticky fluid overflowed and slid down his submissive’s thighs as they trembled. The android didn’t stop fucking him or filling him up until he was absolutely satisfied and he could feel Gavin coming under him.

Gavin fucking melted under Nines’ attention. He loved hearing his perfect, put-together Dom falling apart over him. Those little groans meant the world to him, they never failed to drive him over the edge, and he _knew_ he’d done good if he could make Nines curse. He could’ve come just from the satisfaction of that knowledge.

“Nnn—Nines!”

As it was, he was pumped full of come and barely coherent enough to express his delirious pleasure as he collapsed in a heap on the bed. So much come was spilling out of him, and every twitch or tremble just made more pour out.

“Nines,” he sighed the android’s name blissfully, “you’re so fucking good.”

“I love you, my kitten,” Nines responded, leaning down to embrace his mess of a submissive. “And you’ll always be mine.”

Gavin shuddered in delight at those words. “I love you too, Nines.” Somehow he managed to roll over onto his back and wrap his arms around his partner. “And I love belonging to you.” It was quite literally the best thing that ever happened to him.

***

Gavin was near the end of a particularly long and stressful shift, but that last case had been an absolute fucking mess. He didn’t realize how bad it was until he was back at the precinct and found himself struggling to focus as he snapped at every misspoken word his coworkers directed at him. Nines was dealing with the evidence and he was alone in an office swarming with people that wouldn’t shut up.

Finally he got up and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and gulping uselessly for air. No matter what he did it felt like he wasn’t getting enough. It wasn’t until his hand had closed around the points of the triangle and they’d bitten into his skin that he realized he was grasping at his neck.

He blinked, head clear for a moment as he stared at the red points on his hand.

His hand fluttered back to his throat, but this time his fingers gently traced the cool metal before pressing firmly into a point.

Slowly his breathing was returning to normal. Then Nines stepped into the bathroom. He saw him in the mirror first, but the sight of him was like being able to breathe properly for the first time in the last hour.

“Gavin? Are you alright?”

“I think so.” Gavin wavered and then let his hand drop away from his collar. “Actually, no… I’m exhausted.”

Nines looked his kitten over. Eyes red, elevated heart rate, and that lost look in his eyes. He recognized those symptoms in his lover easily, but he’d been doing so well. “Another panic attack?”

“Yeah, but I think it’s over now… I just want to go…” He trailed off, brows furrowing. He’d almost said home when he’d meant Nines’ place. “Go home with you.”

“Of course.” Nines gently leaned in and kissed his partner. “You’re doing really well, Gavin.”

“Don’t embarrass me on top of it.” Gavin huffed but he accepted the kiss and muttered against his lips. “Thank you.”

They had the following day off. Which meant they could be as rough as they wanted and wouldn’t have to worry about Gavin’s ability to walk properly the next day. Nines took full advantage of it, leaving his kitten all fucked out and lolling in subspace for most of the evening. It was a blissful way to celebrate their rare little ‘weekend’.

When Gavin finally drifted back to reality, he was freshly showered and cuddled in Nines’ bed. He shifted, resting his head against the android’s chest and let his fingers wander down along Nines’ abs. This had been on his mind for a while, but the near slip today had cemented the idea.

“My lease is up at the end of the month…”

Nines blinked, his fingers freezing where they had been drifting lazily over Gavin’s skin. A soft smile curled onto his lips. “Not thinking of renewing it?” questioned the android, resuming his soothing strokes.

Gavin froze as Nines did, his body tensing for a moment, as he waited for some hint that Nines didn’t like where this was going… but his question soothed the anxiety back out of his muscles. The human sighed softly. “No… I was thinking…” He huffed in frustration with himself. “I was thinking it’d be nice to live with you. Y’know, if you want me and all.”

“Of course I’d love to have my kitten living with me,” Nines replied with a laugh. He traced a finger over the other man’s collar. “I’ve already decided to keep you.” It really wasn’t even a question that needed to be asked but he knew the insecurities that still lie within Gavin forced him to ask. It would never bother Nines to repeatedly assure his lover that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Gavin shivered but smiled to himself. He should’ve known it would be that easy but… “I’m glad,” he sighed happily. “Besides, I think most of my shit is already here.” He shifted so that he could properly see Nines’ face again and flashed him a warm, relieved, smile.

“You’ve basically already moved in,” the android agreed. “We just need to make it official.” He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s lips and at the same time slapped his ass lightly. “Besides that, it’d be nice to have you where I can keep an eye on you. You’re still such a brat.”

Gavin’s smile shifted to a more mischievous grin as Nines slapped his already sore ass. “Nnmf! _I’m_ a brat!” He exclaimed in mock surprise. “I’ve been such a _good boy_ lately!”

“You’re only a good boy when you get what you want. I’ll have to see how you behave when you don’t.” teased Nines, grabbing a handful of his submissive’s ass.

Gavin made a involuntary noise of surprise when Nines grabbed him. Nnn, that time it actually twinged a little, but damnit if it didn’t just make him horny. “Take away my _treats_?!” He pressed his ass into Nines’ hand and whimpered softly. “But what will you do without this bratty ass to keep your cock warm?” 

Nines rolled them so Gavin was on top of him now. “You make a good point, kitten. I guess we’ll just have to see if I can fuck all the brattiness out of you.”

Gavin ground himself down against Nines as he straddled him. “Guess we will… but I imagine it’s going to take quite a while.” He smirked and leaned in to kiss Nines as he rubbed his ass against him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Hank was so flustered by Nines and Gavin flirting in the break room that he went to the fridge and got the creamer for his coffee… Forgetting to make the coffee. Connor was on his way in _with_ the creamer to make Hank coffee.
> 
> That was a little note from my Hank, btw. xD Anyway, I hope you all liked this and thanks for being here!!!!


End file.
